


We Are Not Ordinary

by bloomingbruise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbruise/pseuds/bloomingbruise
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Kim were blessed with four beautiful sons, each with their own charms. And what the family lacked in wealth, their boys certainly made up for it in charisma and beauty. They did not worry about the futures of their sons for they knew the boys would marry well. That is except for their youngest son, Jongin. For he had a craving for passion and would not settle for less than he deemed worthy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're choosing to read this, thank you so much!! This is the first fic I've started and I'm quite excited about it! It will be loosely based off of Pride & Prejudice; many of the events can be connected to it with some twists and changes here and there, so expect it to be in that universe. Please leave any suggestions or love in the comments xx

The Kim parents had been lucky. Four beautiful boys they had with charms and grace. Looks as well. Their children had actually been a blessing to them -- their appearances and charisma allowed for social mobility, only moving up because of their sons while others stayed stagnant. Mrs. Kim would die happy knowing that when the time did come, she could be almost positive that her children would be taken care of by somebody. That they would never worry about expenses and leaving home would be simple. Socialization and taking them to every ball possible assured her of such. She had it all planned out, knowing what she would do with each of her sons. The two oldest, Minseok and Junmyeon were diplomatic, doing exactly as their parents wished; leaving her confident that they would marry well. She prayed that Minseoks dazzling looks and Junmyeon's wit would leave them in marriages so splendid that her two youngest need not worry. For she saw her next son, Jongdae, choose his prospect at a very young age (whether he knew it or not). Carefully, she watched as he grew up attached to one boy in particular. Yes, it seemed as though Jongdae and his childhood best friend, Baekhyun, grew very comfortable with each other-- always attached at the hip in outings and parties. All she could do was count the days until they saw what she had. And although Baekhyun's family was no more wealthy than theirs, she would allow one of her children to marry for love if she must. 

The only trouble she had seen, was in her youngest. Jongin was perhaps the most handsome of the brothers, even his mother could admit that. And that was the problem. She held on to him far too long, knowing full well that with his beauty and the romantic side of him brewing within, anybody could come and whisk away her baby boy. As her youngest, he lacked the responsibility the two eldest held and there was nobody who captivated him completely for a long time. Yes, Mrs. Kim worried that her little Nini would be the problem child. Her fingers curled around his wrist as they walked into balls, leading him straight ahead as they waltzed into town. And she offered him no names when it came to courting. He would be supervised and anybody who wanted him would have to come through her. Unless her vision was blocked for far too long...


	2. Chapter 2

Four pairs of eyes scanned over the ballroom, legs crossed as the Kim brothers examined everybody dancing. Amusement, however only played out on three of the faces.

“Your gaze is unsteady,” Junmyeon mused to Minseok, noticing how his eyes scanned the room swiftly with no target in sight. The corner of his mouth twitched upward as he looked to his brother, almost certain as to what he was looking for. Or better yet, who. The two had tried to be discreet for a long time-- keeping their fingers from tangling together in public, cutting their glances short. But the eldest Kim had a hard time concealing such feelings from his brother. Allowing him an in on what his mind was telling him. Not that Junmyeon necessarily approved of such affairs, the sneaking often leaving a bad taste in his mouth, but he could not judge his brother and so he kept his secret. “Did he say he would be here?” he asked, earning him a nod from Minseok. Trust was not lacking between them, however he could not help but to get anxious when his eyes didn’t fall on his lover. A silly craving he had come to have.

“Care to dance?” fingers curled against his shoulder as a velvet voice filled his ears. A grin etched across his cheeks as he stood up, nodding to his brothers and walked away. Junmyeon let out a soft sigh, expecting such to happen tonight. And while Jongdae’s eyes fell onto his friend across the room, Jongin watched him slink away with some slight confusion. For what he saw from his brother had holes, ones that he was forced to fill in.

“Where is he going?” the youngest chirped.

“He’s dancing, perhaps you should follow in suit,” Jongdae mused with a smirk as he teased his younger brother. Junmyeon nodded in a silent agreement.

“Why would I do that? I don’t dance. I don’t gain anything from dancing with people I barely know and there’s no intimacy being passed around the room. I think I’ll just stay here,” the youngest pouted.

“Ah Jongin,” Junmyeon exhaled, “You still have time to learn. But you’re never going to meet anyone if you don’t go out there. Do you just expect them all to come straight to you?” This question was met by the youngest's quirked brow, a clear yes. “Maybe some, you’re right. But I know as well as you do that the men you want and the ones worth having won't just crawl to you. It reeks of desperation and they're far too proud for that. Not to mention I've seen you turn away the ones on their hands and knees."

Jongin huffed. His brothers were right, however he hoped that perhaps one day he could find someone as Minseok did. While the details of their affair were fuzzy to the youngest, he loved the whim of it all. The secrecy. The urgency. He could see that much of it. Though the other Kim brothers were well aware that it was fleeting. A love like there’s could not last in such a society. Not with the mystery that was Luhan, he was unfamiliar to everyone.

“I don’t see why you’re like this Nini,” Jongdae chimed, “I mean, I’m in the same place as you. Same family, same wealth, no prospects. But look at my mood.”

Daggers shot through Jongin’s eyes as his brother spoke. “Ah, no hyung. You and I are in very different positions.” His eyes followed his brother’s distracted gaze. Falling on Baekhyun who sat across the room, pointing and laughing with Jongdae as people danced by him.

“Huh?” he gaped, unsure as to what his little brother meant. The question, however, went unanswered as Baekhyun's finger curled, beckoning Jongdae to come join him. Junmyeon and Jongin watched silently as their brother stood up, strutting across the room to meet the arms of his dear friend. This only made the youngest slouch in his seat. Glowering.

“There’s no need to fret, little brother. Envy does not suit you,” the older sighed, eyes moving across the room. Something in them brightened upon seeing a stark red coat. His cheeks began to ache with his smile. And as Jongin followed his gaze, all he could do was roll his own eyes. Junmyeon stood, taking long strides to meet the man who had just walked into Mayor Lee Soo Man’s ballroom, and taking him into his arms before guiding him back to where they were seated. Yifan was tall, he was quiet as well. And so it seemed to Jongin, that he was perfectly suited for his brother. With a high ranking general as a father, his future appeared to be promising with the only place to go being up. And while he owned no large lands or lumps of gold, he had pride and his name held importance. That appeased their mother.

Junmyeon’s gaze had softened, looking from Yifan to his brother; though there was a hint of worry in his eyes. “Ahem?,” it had come out slow, “We’re going to dance, join us?” To which the younger sat up straighter, shaking his head.

Jongin watched as his brother moved to the ballroom floor, his fingers laced with his lover’s. Though their life was never going to be one he wanted, the youngest Kim couldn’t help but to be jealous. Slowly he looked around the crowded room. Catching his eldest brother in the corner with a lover of his own. Minseok and Luhan tried to be as unnoticeable as they could, leaning over to whisper in each other’s ears every so often. It was sickening. Jongin’s eyes tore away as he watched Luhan’s fingers curled against Minseok’s collar. That had been enough.

Before him stood Junmeyon and Yifan. His brother shameless bounced and spun to the sound of the violins (albeit he was off beat and his form was horrendous, he however, did not care). And in Yifan’s gooey gaze was a fondness Jongin believed was rare for there were few who looked at anyone the way Yifan did his brother. Had they not been as stern as they were, he may even wish for such a look someday. Perhaps.

It did not take him long to find Jongdae, all he had to do was follow the sound of his cackles. Only to see Baekhyun before him, telling some joke and what appeared to him imitating a lord behind his back. Jongin couldn’t help but to laugh along with them, though unlike his brother his laughter was silent. To be blinded by friendship in the way they seemed to be was almost tragic to him. Watching as his brother popped a pastry in his mouth, feeding Baekhyun one too. It was unbelievable that they couldn’t feel the flame beneath their fingertips. Or perhaps they had, only to conceal it for fear of the other’s reaction. Such a life seem sad to him.

Tearing his eyes from them, his view fell to the large staircase at the front of the room. Walking down it himself never felt so grand. But as his eyes fell onto the pack that emerged from the entrance, he couldn’t help but to think it was grandiose. The boys couldn’t be much older than him, he thought, with their looks and for a few of them -- the way they carried themselves. Jongin felt his brow knit together in a twisted for a jealousy. Their jackets all seemed to be unique, probably tailored by someone who had done thousands for them (Jongin had to do his own repairs to his small handful of suits). And though one held a strong smile on his face, the others seemed almost unphased by the ball beneath them.

It wasn’t until they reached the bottom that he had seen him. The man wasn't much taller than himself but there was something about his stature that called to Jongin. The length of his legs and the wideness of his shoulders. Dark eyes crossed the room as he carded his fingers through dark locks. Though he could feel himself gawking, Jongin couldn’t tear his eyes away. The man was beautiful. Never before had there ever been a person to catch his attention without a single word. He felt like he had been swallowed by the man, his chest feeling tight. And just as soon as their eyes met in an with a burning blaze he had never felt before, Mrs. Kim’s voice chirped in his ear.

“Jongin love?” she grasped his shoulder, breaking the gaze between him and the stranger. Blinking hard he looked to her and the man standing beside her. He was short and strangely familiar. Realizing he was apart of the group he had just been watching.

With a polite nod, Jongin’s lazy gaze fell to him with a haphazard smile. “Hello.”

“Jongin, this is Do Kyungsoo. Your father is friends with his, they worked together on some land when they were young,” she smiled, “He’s only a bit older than you. Perhaps you’ve met?”

With a soft shake of his head, Jongin blinked. “I’ve yet to have the pleasure. Kim Jongin.” He extended his hand, though his mind clearly flew elsewhere. With a brief introduction, his mother let the other boy go before pressing her fingers tightly against her son's neck.

“Do Kyungsoo comes from a family only a bit better than our own. His father is respected and quite close with yours. It would be rude of us not to take the chance. He could definitely be a suitor Jongin.”

The boy felt his gut churn in the most dreadful way. While his mother spoke to him of a suitor, Jongin’s mind could only search for another.

He evaded her grasp, ducking his head and making his way through the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

  
The world below him felt small. Sehun’s eyes scanned over the contents of the room, looking down at everyone from the top of the staircase as his friends slowly descended down. Lee Soo Man’s balls usually didn’t interest him, at least not deeply. He found much more enjoyment in small groups and gatherings but he would not pass up the chance at a view and some wine.

“Look at all these people,” Chanyeol observed with wide eyes. His hand on the small of Kyungsoo’s back wasn’t lost on Sehun. He noticed all the subtle touches and grasps from his friends. He noticed it too in Yixing and Zitao, the way their bodies glided down the stairs in unison. Had he not known better, they would’ve looked like royalty in the way their movements flowed, practically regal.

His movements too were soft, gliding down the stairs slowly, moving almost sluggishly behind them. Eyes fell onto the group and Sehun could not lie. He quite enjoyed the gazes of everyone around the ball. In fact he craved such attention. Though he had no intentions of indulging anyone in his own. The young lord was selective when it came to the company he kept; his inner circle composed of two people he had known since his infancy, only being expanded to please them. Chanyeol’s father and his own were raised as brothers, sharing most of their wealth and each owned half of the land on the countryside. They saw each other frequently, for more than just the holidays and outings. Zitao’s family too clung to their circle of friends. Though their shared another connection -- if Sehun’s parents had it their way, their son would be marrying him. But stubbornness flowed through his veins and he had refused their parents orders. While they could happily exist together, Sehun would silently feel guilt for tearing apart a love affair he had watched bloom over time.

Yixing’s family worked for Zitao’s, though his parents accepted the other boy with open arms. Despite his lack of fortune, his parents tried to cater to both boys, raising them alongside each other (though it was made very clear that one was higher ranked than the other). It was inevitable that something would grow between the two, whether their parents saw it or not. Zitao’s affections for Yixing were never hidden though frowned upon. And while his parents pushed him towards another, when Sehun declined time and time again, their wishes grew silent.

Sehun’s father swore he’d find someone suitable for his son to marry, though he knew the beast the lived within the bachelor. He knew full well that in the end, his son did as he pleased.

And as the eyes fell on him, he basked in it. Enjoying the attention as everyone turned around to see them. The orchestra stopped playing and the people stopped dancing. Zitao and Chanyeol bowed their heads lightly, allowing the party to go on, but Sehun just looked around the crowd, a soft smirk on his lips until he felt a pair of eyes connect with his own. The person they belonged to couldn’t be much older than him. Breathtaking. Plush lips parted as they dare not break their gaze. Something in Sehun ached to run to him, to meet him. But instead, he felt Chanyeol grasp his wrist in despair. Blinking back into reality as the other boy was now gone and his friend’s breaths grew shallow.

“What reason does Kyungsoo have to not marry me?” his tone withered, eyes wide with sadness.

Sehun could only roll his own as he looked over his friend. “Well, first of all, you’ve yet to confess.” A chuckle rumbled from his lungs as he looked over his shoulder, attempting to find those eyes. Though he failed. “Another reason could be your father’s extreme displeasure. I mean Kyungsoo is honorable and kind and vastly more intelligent than you but what does your father care about the mind when you could have someone with riches.”

Sad sighs bloomed from both their lips, over sadness they did not know could be connected. Chanyeol, sad over his masked feelings. Sehun, sad over a masked figure.

“Where did he go to?” Sehun asked, looking for the shorter boy. This only earned a whimper from his friend.

“A woman came. She came and whisked him away. I think he knew her or maybe she knew his family. I’m not sure. But she gushed over her son. _‘Oh Kyungsoo, you must meet my youngest son, he’ll adore you’_. But alas, who wouldn’t?”

Sehun shook his head. It was sickening, he thought as Chanyeol moped more. The music had picked back up, stomping feet could be heard as the friends made their way towards a wine table. Curling his fingers around two flutes, he offered one to Chanyeol, meanwhile the other two fed each other pastries. Sehun had seen others do this before, but witnessing it up close was terrible, his nose crinkled in distaste as he listened to Zitao whine.

“Please Yixing, break it half before feeding it to me,” he cried only to have his lover kiss some jelly off this corner of his mouth, earning him a soft smirk.

Sehun couldn’t be forced to watch anymore.

“What have you gotten up to?” a deep voice rejoined the group, Kyungsoo looked over everyone with a soft smile. The youngest watched as his friend’s spirits perked only slightly.

“Well you missed Chanyeol cr--” an elbow shot into his ribs, punctuating his sentence. “Nothing, you’ve missed nothing. Would you like a drink?” With that Sehun shot Chanyeol a glare.

“Where did you go off to?” Yixing asked, his eyes never leaving Zitao’s. And Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically with the question. “Where did you go?” he chimed.

“Ah, an old friend my father’s -- his wife wanted me to meet her son. I think she was trying to make some sort of match; he seemed distant though.” Kyungsoo shrugged, holding no strong feelings to the matter. Chanyeol however did not see it that way, his hands trembled lightly as he placed one on Sehun’s back. Urging him to inquire more.

“And what family do they belong to?” Sehun asked, clearing his throat, “Anyone advantageous -- who could, you know? Provide for you.” His diction earned him a pinch.

“The Kims, they’re a bit below my own family. I doubt you’ve heard of them.”

Snapping his head, Zitao’s eyes narrowed. “I think I know of them -- I have a relative who knows of them, I’m sure of it. A hoard of sons, right? And an overbearing mother trying to pass them off to whoever she can get to,” he spoke slowly, “Was he beautiful?”

Kyungsoo nodded with a lack of certainty, “I didn’t hate looking at him. He’s comparable to Sehunnie in beauty,” he chuckled only to be glared at by his friend, “He glowed Sehun. He may not have been exceptionally happy to meet me but even in such dull circumstances, he was glowing.”

“That had to be the family. I’ve only heard adoring whispers of them,” Zitao agreed.

Crossing their arms against their chest almost in unison, Chanyeol and Sehun didn’t like the sound of these Kims. Chanyeol for selfish purposes, realizing he may have some true competition and while his personality was dazzling, he wasn’t certain he compete with this beauty. Sehun, however, teetered on the vain side; hating the idea of someone leveling him in looks. Nobody seemed to be as handsome as he.

Though now that he thought of it, there was someone he thought could match.

“Where are these Kims, I’d love to meet one, just to see.” A cruel smile curled on his lips as he looked around the room, wondering who these brothers could be while also scanning for another.

“I only met Jongin briefly,” Kyungsoo protested.

“I’d like to see them too, specifically Jongin,” Chanyeol’s voice heated.

“And if he’s that beautiful, I’m sure you can’t forget the face,” Yixing chimed, though his voice lacked the malice of the others.

“I don’t deserve this torture from you and you will pay for it,” Kyungsoo bellowed as his eyes scanned the room, finger pointing in the direction he last saw the other. “We were over there when his mother let me go and it seemed as though he moved back away from the ballroom floor, perhaps towards that corridor. Or maybe it was another…”

Taking Kyungsoo by the wrist, Chanyeol marched in the direction he had suggestion, nodding to Sehun to go the other way. “You can show me yourself,” he said softly.

Leaving the other two behind, Sehun slithered away into the crowd. Watching as couples foolishly danced together, laughing and twirling. The corners were occupied with other lovers, holding each other close as the exhaled secrets to each other. There were times when he wished to be one of those people. Fingers gripping onto someone’s waist as he wooed them. Had someone worthy existed, he would’ve considered it.

Rounding the corner of the corridor, Sehun slinked down the hallway. Fingers running over the tables placed in the mayor’s home and admiring the decorations that sat against the walls. There was no sign of a Kim, at least from what he knew. But there was the soft sound of piano keys. He followed the chimes til the end of the hall, finding a grand piano in a small nook. And pressed against the instrument was a lean figure, not much smaller than he -- long legs meeting a torso adorned in a white blouse with a beautiful blue trim. There was something about them that made Sehun feel a soft tug in his chest. Skimming his digits over the top of the piano, he rounded the other side to find their eyes. “They make such beautiful music, don’t they…” his words trailed off at the sound of the gasp that escaped the other's lips. Body stepping back and eyes darting to his. To his wonder and delight, Sehun faced the man from earlier, watching as his fingers pressed against his chest in the hopes of calming a rapidly beating heart.

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that,” the stranger said, his lips twitching upward at the end of his sentence, “Murder, unintentional or not, is always punishable. And you scared me half to death”

As the taller stepped forward, the other took a step back. Moving away from the piano while Sehun’s lithe fingers pressed upon keys. A game of cat and mouse seemed to began.

“I cannot be to blame, not in the least. For you seemed to be in a daze when I found you. Anyone could’ve scared a man who wasn’t in his right mind,” he offered a smirk to the other, who matched it, “Do tell me, what had you in such a state?”

The other pressed his back against the wall, sliding away from their nook and into the open hallway. His own smirk becoming a smile. “I wouldn’t say it was a daze, I’m hardly feeling hazy. It was more of an escape if I’m honest.”

Sehun bit, following his steps. “And what were you escaping.”

“The ball,” his words came out soft, “I don’t enjoy gatherings of this size. And what brought you back here?”

The dance they were doing was almost unnoticeable as they circled around each other. Foot after foot, the stranger always an arm’s length away. And when he went to answer, Sehun’s stride became longer, chasing the other back into the wall. “I’m on a hunt.”

“For?” the shorter quirked his brow.

“A person.”

“Sounds savage to me. Hunting people. What’s the prize if you catch them?”

“Pride,” Sehun’s voice was low, to which the other nodded.

Silence sat with them for a moment, their eyes doing everything but meeting. When Sehun admired his jaw, he could catch the other watching his lips. When his eyes fell to his hands, the other examined his neck. He could not accuse him of such for Sehun, too, was guilty. Clearing his throat, he found the other’s gaze.

“What is your name?”

The other smiled, tilting his head back.

“Kim Jongin.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, along with the next few, will be a bit shorter as I'm wrapping a few things up. I would condense it all into one, but the different viewpoints could be messy. If you've come here for more than just Sekai, I hope you enjoy :-)

They had paced around each other for some time. Eyes searching for something in the other, narrowing and widening with each answer. Smirks settled on each of their lips and Jongin found that he quite liked the sound of the rumble that came from the other’s chest when he was amused. Thunder, it reminded him of. Perhaps he could be the soft, sweet sound of rain.

“So I’m in the presence of one of the famous Kims,” the taller smirked and this unsettled Jongin. Leaving him feeling almost naked in front of a stranger.

“I wouldn’t say we’re famous,” he played back, clearing his throat, “I dare not. I hope the things you have heard, if there’s truly any, were all flattering.”

This only earned him a chuckle from the other. Jongin watched as he smiled to himself with a soft shake of his head. “Oh I promise they were all glowing.” The smirk that sat on his lips left Jongin a bit more curious, but he did not dwell but rather just beamed at the compliment. Genuine or not.

“And what is your name?” the question left his lips slowly, their eyes meeting.

“What importance does my name hold?”

“None,” the boy swiftly matched, “I suppose there’s many people who wouldn’t agree, maybe even yourself. But to me? A name means nothing.” There was truth in his statement. While Jongin knew of the expectations placed on him, a name was merely meaningless in his own mind. He cared far more about the vessel than the wealth. The honor. The prestige that someone could hold simply based on lineage. The stranger however did leave him curious for the confidence that consumed him was easily bought than built.

“Then you don’t need to know my name,” the stranger smiled, playing back.

This earned a pout from Jongin, brows furrowing at the taller as he took a misstep in their dance only to move a bit closer. His voice felt weak in his throat, almost refusing to come out.Tilting his head to the side in the most tantalizing way, his lips parted. "If I don't know your name, how will I be able to affectionately call out to you in a crowd? _'Stranger! Oh stranger?'_ That will earn me a handful of glances from true strangers," pressing a finger against his jaw he mused for a moment. "Or perhaps you don't want to be found after I leave this corridor. It's awfully unfair that you can seek me out if you'd like, though Kim is a common surname. But I won't be able to search for you." He sighed teasingly, kicking his foot lightly. By now the other had filled the gap and Jongin's back pressed against the wall. He could feel them, the other's eyes poured into him with a feeling of -- what was it? Lust? Curiousity? He was unsure. But when they were this close, the other could see everything. Scars, sweat, and the dusty red that scattered over his cheeks. Jongin could sense an act of domination when one occurred; seeing it in his brothers with their lovers, in strangers, even in his parents. So when this man backed him against the wall, Jongin could see what he was doing. Allowing him to get away with such, however, was not something he would let happen.

With soft movements, he slipped beneath the taller's arm and sauntered back towards the ballroom. He was going to allow the stranger one last slackjawed glance before disappearing in the crowd.

But Jongin felt a rush behind him, fingers curling around his wrist; only to be spun around and falling against the other's chest.

"Oh Sehun." his voice was low, urgency oozed from the tone and validation swept through Jongin.

Pulling his hand from the other's grasp, Jongin offered him a smile. "It's a pleasure, Oh Sehun." Turning on his heel, Jongin made his way towards the ballroom again, the sound of the orchestra filled his ears and the feeling of satisfaction coursing through him. Oh Sehun was confident and Jongin found it curious, but something about him left him with a feeling of uncertainty. To which he decided he did not enjoy.

He did, however, leave him with another feeling that practically went undetected. There was an emptiness that did not exist until now.


	5. Chapter 5

"He is not down here, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo let out with a sigh. He watched as his friend walked to the end of the hall, inspecting everything before retreating back to him. "You can flip over every chair and turn every table, it's clear though, here is where he is not." He couldn't understand the excitement that boiled in Chanyeol, wondering what had him acting so fervently.

It almost ached.

Reaching out, he grabbed the other's arm in an attempt to drag him away, hopefully distracting him from his previous task. But all it earned him was a wide set of eyes. Kyungsoo's brows furrowed in frustration. 

"Why are your mocking me?" his voice low with a boil that contrasted with the violins in the background. "Why do you care about my love life, who I could be matched with? Is it humorous to you that I could have a beautiful husband?" Vex bled into hurt as he spoke, wondering why his friend would tease him rather than be happy for what could potentially be. And though he anticipated an honest answer, no he expected an apology, all he was met with was the softening of Chanyeol's features. His body language swiftly changing from confident to downtrodden within mere moments of Kyungsoo's explosion. A face that normally had the warmest of grins turned downward, eyes dark.

Kyungsoo's feet stayed stuck as Chanyeol moved towards him. They had never stood so close before. The stark difference in sizes was never so obvious to him as he looked up at the taller. The seriousness that settled into him was terrifying and Kyungsoo was praying that his old friend would return. Sucking in a deep breath, he went to speak only to be stopped by a timid pair of lips ghosting over his in an almost kiss. Something within Chanyeol tugged though, not allowing such an embrace to occur and instead, he moved away from the other and towards the ballroom. Stopping once more to look over his shoulder at his friend.

"You could marry someone beautiful, Kyungsoo," his voice was weak, "You could have anyone you really wanted."

This rendered him speechless. Simply allowing the other to walk away as he stood there, stuck.


	6. Chapter 6

Two small frames pressed against the wall, watching everyone move and dance to the music. Women kicked off their shoes, tossing them to the side. The foolishness only earned salacious laughs from the duo. Their eyes moving in different directions.

"Look at your brother," Baekhyun extended his finger with a soft giggle, Jongdae's eyes following and widening as he watched Junmyeon dance. His lover only a step away, to lift and swing him if the mood struck the other.

"He is lucky Yifan is adoring. And that they are a good match. If anyone else acted as he, they'd be ridiculed." He shook his head, while he had no place to be embarrassed based on the scenes he caused with his booming voice, he couldn't help but to feel some shame for his brother. Though it laced itself with jealousy, wanting so desperately to hang on somebody as he did.

"Why don't you enjoy yourself as he does?" Baekhyun mused, his eyes staying straight ahead at the ballroom floor. While another pair of eyes fell to him. Jongdae tipped his head back as he scanned over Baekhyun. Gaze smoothing over his cheeks with a fond smile settling on his lips; adoring the curve of his jaw and the way his neck extended only slightly. His friend was beautiful. His soul, his laugh, his face. Jongdae had grown up seeing him in a fond light, though never like this. He only recently allowed his eyes to wander a bit longer than they should; wondering if Baekhyun too looked at him in such a way. Fear consumed him though and he buried these feelings deep within. And to his question, all he could do was shrug.

"I have nobody to dance with," he stated simply with no hint of emotion, tearing his gaze away from the other and allowing it to fall back to the other guests.

His friend winced at such words, looking to him with eyes full of faux hurt. "Kim Jongdae you are wrong and you wound me. Deeply. Am I invisible? You can tease the Lee's with me and steal more wine than we are allowed but you cannot dance with me? The night is growing towards day and there is no way for you to mend this now. The next ball, however, you will."

Jongdae looked over Baekhyun with bewilderment, unsure as to how he could joke in such a manner. "Perhaps I shall," he said softly in return. The violins grew softer, orchestra slowly dying and the number of people dwindled down. A body slumped against the wall beside Baekhyun, letting out a sullen sigh.

"Jongin?" his friend's brows knitted together as he moved to the otherside allowing each to surround the younger.

"You look cross, Nini. What is it?" he questioned his younger brother who just waved in reply.

The two older exchanged smirks, fingers jabbing at his sides and nibbled at his ears with soft affection.

"I've seen you cross before, little Kim," Baekhyun sing songed.

"I've seen you vexed as well, it never appeared like this," Jongdae chimed, earning the two glares, "Well, perhaps we should gather the others and head home. We can't let the baby have a bad night."

Jongin nodded softly, liking the idea of an escape. And while Jongdae went to look for his brothers, delicate digits wrapped around his wrist.

"Come along in my carriage. Yours will be far too crowded and your brother does not need all the watchful eyes."

Baekhyun's voice was low, so close that Jongdae felt a shiver travel up his spine. His chest tightened and all he could do was nod foolishly.

"I will."


	7. Chapter 7

  
Mist settled into the green field behind the Kim’s home. Soft footsteps climbed the stairs as to not disturb any slumbering relatives and Jongin soon felt a body slip into bed next to him. Sleepy eyes blinked open, seeing the sun just begin peek over the trees to spill only slightly through the thin curtains.

“You’ve come in very late,” Jongin’s voice was soft, groggy.

His brother reached across his body to brush his bangs out of his eyes before settling into his spot. “Do not tell anyone,” Jongdae whispered to his younger brother, his softness sounded almost like a plea.

“Mmmmm,” was all the sleepy boy could manage, rolling over to face him. “Minseok or Junmyeon will be waking up soon and then they will beckon us down for breakfast. Can you do without any sleep?”

Jongdae let out a sigh oozing fondness towards his brother. “It will be hard,” he yawned, “But I can make it. Though I cannot promise to be agreeable.”

The two giggled softly with each other, Jongin’s thumb smoothing over his brother’s cheek. “It was Baekhyun, was it not?” He questioned. “That is where you went off to.”

He only received a soft hum, neither a yes nor a no. But Jongin knew what it meant, he knew the answer. “Go back to sleep Nini,” he cooed, carding his fingers through his brother's hair, “I can lose sleep but you cannot. You need all the beauty sleep you can get.”

A light slumber fell over the Kim brothers, only briefly before the elder two came to wake them; ushering the youth into the robes and pushing them down the stairs to the dining room.

Their father sat at the head of the table, glasses slid down to the end of his nose as he read the day's paper. Their mother at the opposite end, already digging into her food only to look up with a bright smile as her boys shuffled into their respective spots.

“Oh Mr. Kim, ask the boys how their night was. Junmyeon and Yifan danced the entire night, it was quite a sight. He looked very nice in his decorated uniform. And you two make a beautiful pair, my love,” their mother gushed, trying to capture the man’s attention. Her son could only nod graciously.

“Is that so?” his deep voice bellowed, uninterested.

“And Jongdae, did you enjoy your night with Baekhyun? You two seemed to busy yourselves at the baker’s table. Enjoy any pastries?”

“Ah, yes mother. They were all delicious,” he nodded. Jongin couldn’t help but the smirk.

“Is he the one who occupanied you home?” her tone was innocent, nothing salacious coming from her. She suspected nothing so it seemed to Jongin. Yet he couldn’t help but to choke on his food which earned him a swift kick beneath the table from Jongdae.

“Yes, Jongin was feeling unwell. It would have gutted to me to crowd the carriage while Nini did not feel good. I hope you can excuse my absence, I arrived home not long after you.”

To this, his mother just nodded. Brushing away the subject to move on, her gaze falling to Jongin with a wide smile. “And you,” she beamed, “You met Kyungsoo. He met Do Kyungsoo, dear, did you hear me?”

“Oh? And how was he, Jongin?” his father’s interest was still lacking.

“Oh he was wonderful,” the youngest glared at his mother, “Absolutely astounding. I’m completely taken with him and I’ve already begun picking out place settings for the wedding.”

“Wonderful,” his father mumbled.

“Kim Jongin, you dare not use that tone with me again,” his mother snapped, her eyes narrowed, “Do Kyungsoo was kind. Kind enough for you. And good enough for you as well. He’d be a pleasant husband I’m sure. It’s a good match.”

“I do not want to marry him, mother. He was kind, yes. But I just lack interest. I’m sorry. But no.”

Things grew tense at the table, his brothers eyes never leaving their plates during the argument. And for a moment, the wild Kim home grew silent. Only the sound of knives on their dishes could be heard along with the soft tapping of Mr. Kim’s foot.

Sucking in a deep breath, Mrs. Kim looked to her eldest son with a forced smile. “And how about you, Minnie? How was your night spent? I saw you a few times with a gentleman I did not recognize. Have we met before?”

Four pairs of eyes widened, Junmyeon’s mouth opened to interrupt her but Minseok chimed first. “No mother, I don’t believe you’ve met him before, not that it matters greatly. He is just an old friend I had met in town years ago. But it’s nothing. I danced a bit, drank a deal too much, and enjoyed my night.”

His fingers curled against a glass as he brought it to his lips, taking a long sip. The answer he gave his mother was detailed enough, thus appeasing her. Though Jongin watched, his chest tightening simply out of sympathy for his brother, wondering what such a secret must feel like.

And then he recalled the events after meeting Kyungsoo. The man he met.

Oh Sehun.

The name sent shivers up his spine, feeling a way he had yet to experience. It was something that left him curious, it left him wanting more. And wondering when would be the next time Oh Sehun graced him with his presence. Would it be a surprise like last night? He seemed to be a figure Jongin never noticed before, but perhaps he had been under his nose the entire time. Just thinking of the man made smile rise on his lips and Jongin noticed how Junmyeon's gaze fell to him. Brow quirking at the leer.

"My dear?" Mr. Kim's low voice finally piped up, looking up from his paper, "Did you hear of the old manor?"

"Hm?" his wife replied, "I did not. What of it?"

The brother's ears perked up curiously.

"It seems to be recently occupied by a lord. Well, a lord to be. His son is looking to establish himself in the town, taking the land and the old manor on the edge. Interesting, is it not?"

"I-I suppose so," she agreed, "And the family? Who might they be?"

Mr. Kim's eyes narrowed, bringing the paper to his face as to get a clearer view. "Ah, it seems as though it is the," he paused, "The Oh family. I believe they own land by the sea, sharing some with the Parks. Do you remember, my dear?"

"Mmmm," she tapped her fork against his chin, pondering for a moment, "Vaguely, I do believe so. Their sons -- why they must be around the age of Jongin, right? Already buying land at his age? He must truly be established elsewhere. Or perhaps dabbling in other activites. Hm. I cannot believe there is one your age, doing such things already. Can you imagine?" Her eyes fell to her youngest son.

And there he sat, frozen. His body stiffened the moment he heard the Oh name. Praying that perhaps it was a coincidence. That there was another Oh family. But it was far less common than his own name and it only made sense that he would be meeting Sehun for the first time if he's only now establishing himself here. Jongin felt himself beginning to sweat. Raising his glass to his lips, the youngest shook his head.

"I cannot fathom such a thing," he gulped, "He must be a very curious man to have such a fortune at a young age."


	8. Chapter 8

Sehun’s fingers grazed over the bannister of the grand staircase, looking over the view of his new home. It was larger than the young man had ever intended. Bigger than he would ever need. While his name and fortune would suggest otherwise, the young lord had preferred another lifestyle. A quiet home on a much smaller scale. Wanting to live in a serene square with his thoughts (or surrounded by his carefully selected company if he must). Yet here he was. Alone in this large home, with nobody to share it with.

Rounding the corner into his dining room, he found that his houseguests had already began their meal. The company he kept last night were unable to make it to their own respective homes, thus coming to his as he luckily lived not too far from the Mayor’s manor.

“Good morning, my lord,” Chanyeol sing songed mockingly, earning him a glare as Sehun seated himself, “Sleep well?”

“I slept fine,” he grumbled, “I hope you were all comfortable in my home.”

With a furrowed brow, Zitao’s nose crinkled. “I wish you would have let me know of the decor -- or lack thereof. I slept fine but the atmosphere is truly disheartening.”

“I think it’s lovely, Sehun,” Yixing smiled, wiping egg from Zitao’s lips.

He waited, watching as he was served food before taking a bite. Listening casually to the conversation, though it did not interest him much.

Picking up his wine, Zitao lifted it to his lips and took a small sip, smiling at the group. "Was it only Yixing and I who had an enjoyable night?" His words came out with a grin, eyes falling to the other three in the room; knowing full well there was tension between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo and noticed Sehun's mood being a bit off.

A deep voice rumbled, and head swung to see, shocked that he even spoke up. "It was a nice ball," Kyungsoo commented, "I quite enjoyed myself. The people were decent, were they not?"

This caused a scoff to pass through Chanyeol's lips, rolling his eyes. "They were up to your caliber, _were they not?_ " He mocked. This caused Sehun to clear his throat in disapproval, but his friend just ignored it.

"Ah yes, you met your potential betrothed, no?" Zitao pushed with a sincere smile, not knowing the explosion that occurred the night before, "Kim Jongin, correct? Do you see yourself pursuing h--"

Zitao's question was cut short, as Chanyeol called upon a servant. "Please bring out more tea," his voiced boomed and everyone's eyes fell on him. Curiously.

While the conversation was between the two, Sehun found his ears burning at the name. Pressing his head against his palm, he indulged himself and listened.

"I'm not sure, he is very handsome and he seemed.. Agreeable. But uninterested and I lack certainty as well. I don't mean to sound like a snob but, I just cannot imagine myself with a Kim. With him."

As Kyungsoo spoke, the cogs in Sehun's mind began to spin. The realization dawning on him that he had no reason to see Jongin again. No in with the Kims. They did not know him nor did he know anything about them (sans the immense beauty of their youngest son and how badly the young lord craved a taste of such a man). There was no reason to approach them on the street, to come to their home and sit in their drawing room as he desperately wished to. Perhaps if their mother was as overbearing as legend said, his wealth alone would appease her but still. Sehun felt weak knowing there was no connection between he and the who had caught his eye.

The conversation moved along, though Sehun had not noticed. Stuck in his mind as he remembered the way it felt to wrap his fingers around the other's wrist. Pinning himself and the other against the wall. Even as they stood strides apart, he grew dizzy at the memory. Their encounter, though brief, left him intoxicated like no other had before. His eyes floated out the window towards the fog that settle out on the early morning's field. Wondering how the sun beams of a new day's greeting would shine on Jongin's golden skin. Sehun could feel his thoughts inch toward lechery but could not help himself.

"I think you should court him," Sehun interrupted, the group's eyes fell to him. Mouths falling open.

He noticed as Chanyeol's fingers curled into angry fists. He could only imagine the frustration that swept over him. Being possessive over someone you don't possess would be hard; and Sehun had known just how long Chanyeol had been wanting to confess. He feared he would soon relate.   
  
Guiding his gaze to Kyungsoo, he smiled. "You should court Jongin. At the very least. I mean if nobody richer is willing to court you," his words bit at Chanyeol, offering him a subtle glare, "Then perhaps you do deserve a beauty of your own. I was fortunate enough to meet him only briefly and I must say he was beautiful. Treat yourself Kyungsoo. Write him poetry, walk with him on your arm and perhaps you will find you like him."

It was a dirty dance he was doing. Hurting not only his friends' feelings but also knowing he could wound himself. But had he not suggested it, he may never see Jongin again in such an intimate setting. His chest throbbed at the mere thought. And while he may be courted by Kyungsoo, Sehun could read Jongin last night. He could see that perhaps he wasn't as obtuse as he played. He too was curious about the lord and wanted to indulge himself. Self control just consumed him. At least that was what Sehun wanted to believe. He refused to acknowledge that perhaps his feelings were simply one sided.

Pushing out from the table, Sehun walked to a chest to pour himself more wine. Eyes watching as servants pulled in furniture, paintings, decor, and flowers. Plucking a ripe rose from a bouquet, he grinned.

"I have an idea," he mused, "With a manor the size of this, it would be rather sad to see the rooms go unused, would it not? Perhaps I might consider hosting a ball here. What say you?"

With the exception of Zitao, the faces filling the room looked less than enthused.


	9. Chapter 9

Social affairs were what the Kim brothers had always excelled in. Junmyeon and Jongdae had always been exceptional conversationalists -- having something interesting or delightfully contrary to say. Entertainment never lacked when they spoke. Minseok too, had charm when it came to conversation. Though a bit more reserved than the other two, flattery and kind words often oozed from him only to be eaten up by the other. The youngest, though perhaps the most socialized, lacked the most skill. While he had wit and a mind full of curious ideas, had he not deemed the conversation worthy, he dare not indulge. Thus earning the title of the Quiet Kim. This did not make him any less desirable.

Going into town was considered nothing less than a social outing. Despite being a practical event, the Kim’s found themselves stopped by many village folk -- strangers, old friends. And they each performed as their mother taught them. Always allow a soft smile to grace your lips and assurance in your voice.

Upon walking into town, the baker stopped them almost immediately. Asking nothing but surface questions and accepting equal answers.

“Jongdae had nothing but splendid things to say of your pastries from Mayor Lee Soo Man’s ball. To this day, he has not stopped speaking of them,” Junmyeon mused, looking to his brother.

A laugh chimed from the younger’s lips, “Ah yes. That was not quite a fortnight ago, am I wrong? Yet I cannot keep my mind away from them. With every dessert my mother serves, I do compare. The cook must loathe the both of us, I believe.”

The baker’s cheek glowed red, Jongin noted silently. “Were they the ones filled with jam?” his words sputtered out, watching as Jongdae nodded with a smile, “I feared nobody would enjoy them. The outside seemed far too flakey but it warms me, knowing at least you did.”

“Greatly! Have you met the Byun family? Their son Baekhyun and I spent the night gobbling them down like hungry children. This light is far less flattering than I would like but I cannot lie to you,” the Kim beamed.

“Anything you like, I would happily whip up.”

To which Jongdae bowed, the other three Kim’s followed in suit before turning on their heels and heading deeper into town.

“Minnie,” Jongin whined, linking an arm with his eldest brother who only gazed at him with certainty as to what would spill from his mouth next, “Minnnnnnie, please take me to the fabric shop. I need to find some trim for my blouse. Can you imagine? Perhaps gold?”

With this, the eldest rolled his eyes, “Jonginnie, you already owe me a small fortune that you cannot repay unless you marry a wealthy lord. Perhaps you should get some yourself.”

The youngest sighed, a pout pushing out his lips before looking over his shoulder at his other brothers. “Junmyeon? Jongdae?” he offered them a cute smile.

“Ah no!” Jongdae whined, “I can barely dress myself. Use some old ribbon for your trim. Or cut some off one of mother’s dresses.”

The elders chuckled at the suggestion though it did not impress the youngest, causing Junmyeon to add, “We will see.”

“I would still like to go, if it’s just to browse,” he pouted as they tugged him towards his chosen destination. His feet dragging as they stepped through the door.

“Ah the young Kims, hello!” the shop owner greeted with a bright smile, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Jongin needs to find some trim,” the brother’s chirped with Jongdae finishing, “But we do believe today he is just browsing.”

Minseok pulled at his cheek with a grin only to have his hands swatted away by the youngest.

“Trim? What is the occasion?” he asked, brow quirking, “Perhaps the upcoming ball at the manor?”

The brother’s looked amongst each other, not knowing of such a ball. “There is no occasion,” Jongin’s voice was low, “Preparation is always nice, of course.” With that he began to look around the shop. Long fingers running along the ribbon, wondering what he would wear next. Gazing out the shop window, however, he suddenly felt dizzy. Wondering what dream he had woken up in. Shaking his head, his eyes narrowed. They did not deceive him.

“Oh Sehun?” he whispered to himself, hand ghosting over his lips.

It could not be, not in his town. Before the ball, he had never seen such an man, yet ever since then, he had been popping up everywhere for Jongin. Unfortunately, he frequented his dreams the most. He could not tear his eyes away from him, watching as he spoke with a shop owner, his company standing behind him. Suddenly, Jongin felt a dark pair of eyes on him, meeting his. A gasp left his lips as he pressed himself against the wall, praying that he went unrecognized.

Scurrying back to his brothers, he winced to himself while they browsed through buttons. “H-have you found anything that interests you?” he asked them.

“Mmmmm, nothing terrible captivating but I don’t have an eye for buttons or buckles,” Minseok finger pressed against his chin, “Perhaps when I do marry, I should be assured that they are familiar with all the fashions and I will never have to lay another finger on a garnish again.”

Junmyeon chuckled. “Does such a man exist?”

“I believe he does,” Minseok mumbled, his words went seemingly unnoticed by his brothers. Shaking his head from his small daze, he looked to Jongin. “Have you found anything?”

The youngest sighed and as he opened his mouth to reply, the jingle of the shop door’s bells sounded, leaving him silent.

“Ah hello gentlemen!” the owner greeted, “How may I help you?”

“Buttons,” an unfamiliar voice rang, “We’re looking for some buttons. Anything gold and decadent for myself and him as well," he gestured to the man next to him who looked utterly uninterested, "What the other three would like does not matter, so long as it looks decent.” To which the shop owner chuckled and guided the group towards where the Kim brothers stood. Jongdae and Junmyeon shuffled to the side to make way for them while Minseok continued looking for what he liked.

Jongin however, stayed stuck as his eyes fell on a certain someone. A lump in his throat formed.

“Ah excuse me,” Sehun’s eyes met Jongin, his hand falling to his waist as he went to escort him from his party’s way, “We don’t mean to interrupt.”

“You’re interrupting nothing,” Junmyeon said curiously, eyes falling onto Sehun’s grasp. Wondering how innocent it could be. "Step aside Jongin, come." He took his hand, guiding him over. Jongin's body stayed stiff, uncertain as to how he should move and opted to cling to his brother who wrapped his arm around his waist.

Blinking himself out of his foggy mind, Jongin looked over the group. Peeking around the tall one and stumbling onto a familiar face.

"Kyungsoo?" his brows knitted together, realizing he knew not one, but two people within. "I didn't expect to see you."

Peering around, Kyungsoo's eyes widened. Slipping around his friends and before the youngest Kim. "Ah, Jongin!" he exhaled, clearly surprised, "You look l-lovely." The words stuttered from his lips, feeling almost unnatural as he took Jongin's hand in his own, lips ghosting over the back of it for a moment -- hesitating. This caused Jongin to wince at the tenseness as Kyungsoo finally pressed his plush lips against him. His brothers held a glint of amusement in their eyes to which Jongin did not find funny.

He snatched his hand away quickly once it was released. "I hope you've done well since I saw you last."

A hint of worry washed over him, hearing as Sehun cleared his throat. "I believe there was something Kyungsoo wanted to ask you. Ask all of you, really." He urged.

"Ah yes," Kyungsoo nodded, stepping forward. "I'm sure you may have heard, my good friend Sehun has moved to this town recently. Occupying the manor not far from the village. You know of it?" The Kims nodded. "It would be a great honor to have each of you come, your parents as well, to a ball planned at the end of the week. Do not worry about fashion or expenses. I'd be honored to have you there on my behalf."

The four nodded sweetly, Junmyeon offering out a hand to shake it. "Of course, we would love to be guests. In your home," he looked to Sehun.

Minseok's lip caught itself between his teeth, fingers tangling nervously with the hem of his shirt. "And this ball, is it private or open to the public?"

With a sigh Sehun shook his head. "As a newcomer in this area, I felt it could be a bit... Overwhelming to allow the entire town into my home. Perhaps the next ball will be public, but this one alas, is not. My old friend Tao, however, has been exceptionally liberal with the invitations. It is quite close to a public ball," he chuckled.

Tao's eyes fell onto Minseok with his introduction, his brow raised and a soft smile played on his lips.

"We will of course, be there," Jongdae grinned, "Be sure to invite the Byun family. They are wonderful company." He and Sehun nodded to each other.

Then each bowed to each other, soon to be parting. And Jongin couldn't help but to feel an angry pair of eyes on him. The tall one glared without a single word. The youngest Kim's eyes fell from him, to Kyungsoo, and finally onto Sehun. Feeling his chest tighten by a mere look, only to excuse himself away from the group to continue browsing.

His fingers wrapped around the laces, a room away and while he tried to escape, he felt he could not. A figure followed.

"Those would look lovely on you," Sehun's voice was low, his words allowed red to creep up Jongin's cheeks.

"Why did you not tell me you knew Kyungsoo," Jongin snapped, "Why did you follow me here? Why are hosting a ball? Why?" His words were strained, looking up at the taller with an almost pained look in his eyes. Mirrored back was just absolute pleasure. Sehun seemed far more relaxed than the Kim.

"I did not realize my friendship was troublesome to you," he stated simply, "A ball is a perfect way to meet people and as a new person in this village, I find it almost imperative to aquatint myself with them. I've been around town all morning making preparations and inviting pe--"

"You don't even like balls," Jongin interrupted, his voice fierce, "You flee. You stalk down corridors and corner people in them. You hide from large groups. A ball hardly seems appropriate."

"Perhaps it is," Sehun smiled, "But what's done is done. And I would love it if you would be there."

Jongin felt the air sweep out of his lungs as Sehun took his hand, pressing his lips against each of his knuckles. There was nothing rigid in the way their movements met, his lips feeling electric but still, feeling right.

"I would be honor to have you as _my_ guest," he purred, dropping Jongin's hand and turning away.

The youngest Kim felt himself gasping for air at the exit of Sehun, his brothers slowly creeping up on him, though they suspected nothing.

"Have you found something you like, Nini?" Minseok asked, looking over the store with a smile.

"I have," he said softly, mind going back to the aura Sehun held the night they met. The expression he held, dark. The clothes he wore, black.

Picking up the dark lace, Jongin's fingers fumbled over black silk as well, pressing them together with a grin. "Do you think these two fabrics match?" He asked, his voice seemed innocent and only earned a sweet nod from each of this brothers.

If Sehun wanted to play, Jongin was willing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, these next few chapters that surround the Oh ball will come from several points of view (Sehun and Jongin's being the most frequent and longest). They may be shorter depending on the person but I want all sides of the ball to be covered. I hope you enjoy!

“Do not get my hair wet, Junmyeon,” the youngest Kim whined, “It’s curled just perfectly and if you get it wet, it will fall.” The older only offered his younger brother a fond smile, bringing warm soapy water up his back and splashing just a bit. “I’m being sincere.”

“Worry not, Jongin,” he sighed, pressing a soft kiss against the top of his head which he knew would only annoy his little brother, “If your hair flattens, I promise to find a way to fix it. Now hurry up and wash yourself, we’ve got to get dressed. I am riding on horseback with Yifan so you must be quicker. Do you want to be late to the Oh Ball?”

The elder brother watched as red danced over his tanned cheeks, pulling his lip back between his teeth. He wondered if the cold made him shiver or if something else was on Jongin’s mind.

“Are you that eager to see Kyungsoo?” he peeked around his brother’s shoulder with a grin. What he found was a bit confusing. Jongin’s face fell from his soft smirk, to a frown. Nothing obvious and had Junmyeon not been his brother and watched him grow, he would not have caught the frown. “Jongin? What is it?” He rounded the bath to meet his brother’s eyes.

“Junmyeon?” he sighed, “Was Yifan your first choice? Was he your best?” The younger's eyes grew wide and somewhat sad. The elder could only infer that he had some nerves when it came to marriage and the finality of choosing Kyungsoo. And while he wanted to ask more questions, curious as to what all was consuming Jongin’s mind, the older brother was kind. Knees falling to the ground and pondering his question.

“There were others, yes,” his answer earned a scandalized look for the younger, “I’m quite charming Jongin, handsome too. For me to have many suitors should not be a shock.”

“Charming, handsome, but above all else, your modesty is admirable,” Jongin’s nose crinkled.

“Ah, alright. Perhaps I have been too kind to myself. But there were several others I received verses from, flowers too. Yifan however, came last. And offered very little in terms of passion. I had wondered if he truly wanted to marry me or if our parents had struck a deal somehow. He is tall and stoic and silent unless something truly strikes him. And I found that intimidating. I believed I wanted someone who would keep up with my own verbalization -- but you know conversing with Baekhyun and Jongdae is difficult, their mouths move so rapidly. Only they understand what the other is saying. Yifan lets me speak. He allows me to be before him. And when we close the door, he beams.”

Jongin sighed, and Junmyeon brought his chin up with his finger. “I, however, was not a dreamer as you are. There is a man in your mind, I see it. Whether he is a figure or not, you expect something. And I assume Kyungsoo does not meet him?”

The younger shook his head. “I do not think I am what he wants either.”

“You are Kim Jongin. You are what everyone wants.”

“Perhaps…”

“Perhaps you should meet him. Speak with him. Sometimes love does not come quickly. You must encourage it. Feed love to make it grand and stout. Maybe then, after you will feel something."

He eyed Jongin, attempting to catch his thoughts with his gaze as he grabbed a towel and motioned for him to step out of the tub. "And if you have decided that that is not what you want, you should cut ties. Make it clear he is just an acquaintance. You do not want him to fall in love with you while you fall away from his touch, do you?"

Wrapping himself in the cloth, Jongin shook his head and looked to his brother. "You are young, little bear. Mother will counter this but you have time to be contrary and decline as many men as you want. Perhaps Minseok's time and mine as well, is ticking away. But you have centuries, so it seems."

Picking up a mirror, the younger inspected his hair, pouting at a fallen curl only to have his brother snatch the glass away. "I will put the tongs in the fireplace, do not fret Jongin."

As he curled, a servant stepped into their room. "Ah, Mr. Kim? There is a Major Wu here for you. Shall I send him up?"

The Kim shook his head. "No no, he need not come. I will be down there soon. Allow him to sit and offer some tea."

With a smile, the servant left and Jongin looked up at his brother. "You're blooming." He noted, raising a finger and pressed it to his cheek. "Do you still feel giddy?"

With a happy sigh, Junmyeon hung his head. "I do. It is foolish for we've been together a good deal of time. But I still feel the burn. The flutter in my stomach. Perhaps when we finally marry it will disappear but I dare say I'm stuck with this feeling for a long time."

Jongin turned back around, facing the mirror as he watched his brother work. "Oh my beauty," he pinched his cheek, "I do hope someday you find someone to make you feel such a way. I hope this for all my brothers, but you more than the others. Something troubles you and I cannot ask what. I hope love will solve it."

Looking over his brother one last time and primping him, Junmyeon smiled softly. "I did not enjoy the choice of black," he noted as Jongin slipped his silk shirt over his shoulder, "But I do say, you look terribly handsome. The silk, the lace too -- while perhaps scandalous, is beautiful." His fingers slid under the blouse to look at the lacy cut out. Almost in disbelief at the man his brother had become.

"Tonight you look lovely too, Junmyeon," Jongin stated with a softness in his voice, buttoning the top button for his brother. "Yifan is lucky."

Offering his brother a wink, he stepped out the room. "I will see you at the ball," he called before strutting down the stairs and towards the threshold of their family home.

Pressed against the wall in a slouch he rarely saw, Junmyeon's hands reached out for Yifan. "The blue coat looks divine on you, my love," he tugged at his lover's cravat, pulling him into a kiss. "Shall we?" he asked before sweeping themselves outside.

Yifan's fingers curled against the loose fabric of Junmyeon's blouse as the neared his horse. Taking the hand that was offered to help him up. Pondering his previous conversation with Jongin, Junmyeon pressed his cheek against Yifan's back as he climbed the horse. "I do love you," he mumbled against the cloth, earning him a warm chuckle.

"And I you," Yifan replied, digging his heel against the horse's side as they rode off.


	11. Chapter 11

The cold air of the early night nipped at Jongin’s skin, almost as retribution for the lack of fabric covering his body. Slipping an arm around Minseok’s waist, the two brothers made their way up the entrance stairs before meeting the grand staircase. Below him, Jongin looked down at the grand ballroom. Mayor Lee Soo Man’s could not compare. What he saw was breathtaking. A vast floor of gold and white stone flourished with decor and large paintings. One that hung on the wall portrayed a man he knew he could recognize, stirring something inside his gut. Never before had he seen such a place and if wealth ever meant something to Jongin, he was certain he would have confessed to Sehun tonight.

"It's beautiful, is it not?" his brother mused, dropping his hand from his waist and pressing it against the small of his back to usher him down the stairs. Wonder still filled Jongin's eyes as he descended down them; wondering if somewhere at the bottom stood Sehun, watching him as he did the night they met. A smile quirked on his lips, eyes up lighting at the mere thought of it. As they reached the end, familiar faces of townsfolk flooded his vision. Waving to him and his brother, he watched as Minseok grew a bit uneasy suddenly. The two clung to each other as they braced the crowd. Extending smiles and brief conversation to those that they knew. A faux smile ached on Jongin's cheeks as he nodded to everyone, feeling hands upon his chest as they felt the soft fabric on his skin.

And while he talked older friends and even some strangers, he found himself scanning the room frequently. Eyes searching for one person in particular.

"I believe I saw Kyungsoo over there," Minseok guided Jongin's gaze, his eyes falling on the shorter. A forced grin crept up his cheeks as he nodded.

"Perhaps I should go say hello," he sighed, Minseok released his arm and pushed him away.

"Nini?" he questioned and Jongin turned to meet his brother's eyes, "Do not keep someone if you do not truly want them. In the end, you will both ache."

He didn't question his brother's advice, though he would have liked to. Instead, he locked it within, swallowing it as he made his way to Kyungsoo. When the other saw him, he offered a weak smile. While Jongin never did anything to assure Kyungsoo of his interest, the other never did anything to calm his nerves. Each meeting they had had was filled with tense encounters and smiles that were strained. While he remembered Junmyeon's words, love does not always come easy, he did not think it needed to be this hard. Stepping before Kyungsoo, he extended his hand. For a simple shake. Had you seen the two, never would you guess that they could be lovers. Old friends, perhaps, but nothing that inched beyond platonic

"It's a lovely ball," Jongin stuttered out, smiling softly at Kyungsoo. Who simply nodded. The two admired the room silently next to each other for a moment before another joined them.

"Kyungsoo-ah, the composer has a few questions and I would love to know what you th--" he paused, looking up at Jongin. It was the tall man from Sehun's group. His eyes, while still stiff, were far less full of malice like they had been before. "Ah, Jongin," he offered, "It's a formally to finally meet you."

A hand extended and Jongin shook it, feeling an extra squeeze as they offered each other uncomfortable smiles. "The pleasure is all mine -- ah?"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. I'm an old friend of Kyungsoo, as well as Sehun. Who owns the manor."

The name caused Jongin's chest to tighten, wondering exactly where the lord of the manor had been. Though he dare not ask, not wanting to bring attention to their affair. If he could even refer to it as such. Instead, he allowed his eyes to wander them room, resting on nobody in the hopes of finding Sehun. It irked him, that he craved his gaze so much. His validation and attention, especially after such brief meetings. But somehow the man had twisted himself around Jongin. Curiosity enveloping him.

Pulling at his collar, the Kim smiled to them once more before excusing himself to get wine.

At the table, he found his brother and Baekhyun. Flutes in their hands and laughter already spilling from their lips.

"Ah, Nini. Swimming in from the crowd so early?" Baekhyun asked, pressing a greeting peck against his cheek. Jongin chose to ignore the way his brother's eyes watched intently at the innocent gesture. "The manor is beautiful, no? Grand. I cannot imagine living in such a place. Why, this morning, my father's chickens ran through our dining room. Nothing quite as exciting would ever happen in a place so clean."

His brother laughed, pressing his hand against the Baekhyun's back. Another thing he chose to ignore for the sake of his brother. He did, however, raise a brow at the two. The way they leaned against each other. Hips falling perfectly in line and fingers tangling together every so often. It was lovely how natural, they look appeared.

It was then Jongin realized that love should be such a way. That he wanted the fluidity they did not lack. And after the ball, he would write to Kyungsoo. After tonight, he would formally free him.

"You two truly are the town's fools, aren't you?" he smirked, taking a sip of his wine with a roll of his eyes. Another look around the room and still no lord to be found. He knew it was selfish, searching for the host of the ball as if he would be on his coattails, but Jongin could not help himself. He grew overeager, desperate in a way he never intended. The feeling was new for while he had seen men treat him with such vigor, never had he felt this towards anyone.

Frustration washed over the young Kim and he sighed.

Downing his wine, he plucked a fresh glass from the bunch and wandered down the side of the ballroom floor. Watching as they waltzed around. The music that played was slow, sensual and he could see the way the couples glanced at each other. Across the floor, he noticed his brother sitting down for the song, Yifan perched behind him with his arm draped over him as if they were waiting for the melancholy tune to be over. Minseok had been out of sight since he pushed him towards Kyungsoo and Jongin grew curious as to where he could've found himself. Though he did not dwell, feet carrying him by the orchestra where Chanyeol and Kyungsoo laughed with the composer. A leer inched to his cheeks at the sight, realizing he had yet to see anything but a polite smile grace Kyungsoo's lips. Never anything truly genuine. It was lovely, though it was not for him.

Delicate feet carried him onto the balcony, a shiver greeted him as the cool air blew. He pressed his palms against the stone rail and leaned over, enjoying the night sky and the way it hung over the manor. The land behind it, however, was even more of a sight to Jongin. He wasnt sure how far the field stretched, it doubled and tripled the field behind the Kim home and beyond it was a line of trees. A forest fenced the property.

To own this much was not something Jongin could even imagine.

Looking up to the sky, he sighed at the bright sight of the stars. Despite the lights from the chandeliers inside, he could see what seemed to be every star in the sky. "Beautiful," he exhaled, taking a sip of his wine.

"It is," chimed a voice behind him which caused Jongin to choke on his drink as he heard the closing of the balcony doors. "I quite like the view from the balconies as well. This one is not my favorite, but it is breathtaking. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

Sehun stepped closer to Jongin, standing beside him as they both gazed out at the sky. He did not dare turn to look at him, but his stomach still churned.

I have seen you, Jongin thought as he mentally answered his question. But instead, simply shook his head. "I don't think there are many things that could be this beautiful." His words came out as a murmur.

"I can think of only a small handful," Sehun mused, resting his hip against the stone and fixing his gaze on the Kim. "One of which is making the stars hard to look at right now, I never thought I would see anything glow brighter than them."

Jongin pressed his hand against his cheek, feeling the warmth that rushed up and hoped to hide the blush that shadowed over it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sehun looking him over.

"I don't wish to play like we did at the last ball," he said softly, "I don't wish to play at all."

Sehun smiled, curling his fingers against Jongin's jaw and forcing his eyes to meet him. "I'm not interested in playing either. You could never be just a game."

Jongin gulped at his words, stepping back. "I am being sincere, Sehun."

The man smiled upon hearing his name and with each step back Jongin took, he stepped forward. Until he felt the stone wall press against his back. Sehun's fingers ran over the lace that allowed tanned skin to peek out of Jongin's blouse.

"I did not expect to see you dressed so dark. When we met, I thought you were beautiful in white, the blue complimented you perfectly. But seeing you in black," he trailed off, eyes falling to Jongin's lips.

Something bold rose in Jongin, his fingers dancing along Sehun's sides and he purposefully bit into his lip. "I cannot lie Oh Sehun," he smirked, "The inspiration was you. Your dark clothing, dark manners, dark eyes. I could not help but think of you."

Sehun closed the space between himself and Jongin, body crushing him against the stone wall as his lips ghosted against his neck. "Now who is the one playing games, Kim Jongin?"

"I have already told you," he whispered, dropping all sense of modesty, "I do not want to play."

"I wish to believe you, but," Sehun stepped away, only to earn a whimper from Jongin's perfectly pouted lips.

With another step back, Jongin took several forward. Closing the space between himself and Sehun once more and pressed his fingers against the back of his neck. He knew he was being baited, that Sehun was simply luring him in to get what he wanted but Jongin preferred it this way. Pressing his lips against the other, he let out a soft moan. Earning him a growl from Sehun who backed him against the ledge.

"I did not think you could come tonight," he grumbled, only briefly tearing his lips from the other, "I could not imagine you in my home. As my guest. And now here you are. In my arms."

Jongin chuckled at his words, teeth grazing the other's neck at his words before trailing back up and pressing their perfectly molded lips together once again. While domination was what he had craved, he did not realize he already held some in his hands. Sehun stood confident but Jongin held him. And he could conceal his desperation. At least he believed he could.

Lithe finger fumbled with the buttons on Jongin's blouse, slowly undoing them. He pulled away and took Sehun's hands from his chest. "Ah no," he whined, tangling their digits together, "I want to go inside and dance. Will you not dance with me?"

The taller sighed, placing a kiss against Jongin's cheek. "You do not wish to dance, you've said you loathe balls. But to keep you in my grasp longer, we shall."

A smile wore onto Jongin's raw lips, lazily he buttoned his shirt back up and opened the doors. Against his back, he could feel the burn, it was unlike anything he had felt before as Sehun pressed his hand against the small of Jongin's back. Curling his fingers against the side in an almost possessive nature.

As they leisurely walked by the orchestra, Jongin smiled at Sehun. A gooey grin that teased. "I wish to dance to an upbeat song," he beamed, eyes widening sweetly. Tearing himself away from the other as he spoke to the composer, he moved to the floor, feet readying themselves for a dance.

It was not that he could not dance. Jongin's urge to was just always lacking. The music never to his taste and his partner never was either. The crowd was too big, the people beside him moved to wide. He would always find excused to flee from the ballroom floor. But as the violins began to play and his partner came into his vision, Jongin felt his chest tighten delightfully. Energy filled his body as Sehun pressed a hand against his hip and took Jongin's hand. Ready to waltz.

He found that together, they did make quite an attractive pair of dance partners. Their feet moving lightly together against the music, spinning almost faultlessly. He could feel eyes on him, people watching, rendered silent as he was whisked around. Their movements fluid. And while the company around the room watched them, Jongin could only see Sehun. Their eyes never dropping.

"I did not expect you to be so versed in dance," Jongin's words rang sincerely, to which Sehun hummed happily.

The song concluded and laughter poured from each of them as Sehun twirled Jongin, pulling him close. His eyes fell to his lips.The orchestra began to play another tune and so they danced to another. And another. Until the sound of the other guests finally reached Jongin's ears.

Wrapping an arm around his waist, Sehun pulled Jongin out of the crowd and towards a corridor. They both chuckled softly at the irony of it.

"Come away with me," Sehun said, his voice holding some urgency. His thumb brushed along Jongin's bottom lip, watching as he pondered. "The ball will be here when we return, I want to show you my home."

Jongin blushed, feeling a rush of excitement course through him. Things had moved fast, but they did so perfectly. Never feeling tense or rigid in Sehun's grasp.

Slowly, he began wondering if this was what passion felt like. He dare not ask himself another question.

With a soft nod, he allowed Sehun to pull him through the halls.

Jongin began to wonder if this was love felt like.


	12. Chapter 12

Light feet navigated the room, taking in all of the beauty with a melancholy gaze. Hands twisted around his back and shoulders standing straight. Minseok's lips pressed in a tight line as to not invite many into a conversation. While all the Kims could light up and become social, he found almost no motivation to do so tonight.

"Have I become too dependent?" he mumbled to himself. His love had yet to rot and his feelings still strong as ever but the eldest Kim grew sad as he glanced around the room at the couples and the joyous looks across their faces. He watched as they danced and laughed together, holding each other close and the void within him felt gaping as he wished to do the same. How desperately he wanted to let the world see how much he loved. For he had found a soulmate, something truly rare. However, his duty to his parents collided with the duty of his heart. The mystery that was his lover left him utterly intrigued. But it also left him aching.

This was precisely why he could not allow Jongin to make similar mistakes. He knew his younger brother was far less reckless (albeit it in secret) than him, but he also knew passion was what drove the both of them; feeling more connected to the younger than he ever had before.

His back pressed against the wall, standing behind the crowd as he scanned the room for his brothers. Smiling fondly when Yifan and Junmyeon came into his view. They held each other close with their mother not too far away, speaking to older couples. It was odd how someone on your hip suddenly made you into a true adult. He watched his brother's confidence glide through whatever conversation they had been having. It was beautiful. And yet he felt green.

Not far behind them was Jongdae and Baekhyun.The former sitting in a chair, laughing as the other stood before him. Putting on some sort of show. Minseok had found that he brother enjoyed comedies more than he. His lips curled as he noticed Baekhyun puff up his chest as if he were some sort of lord. Marching on the tips of his feet. This only earned his a cackle from Jongdae and the older swore he could hear his brothers laugh chiming from across the room. It was warm. And oozed of adoration. He wished that his brother could see what everyone else seemed to. That perhaps happiness could fall in your lap so simply. And when it does to snatch it.

Minseok had not realized that the circumstance of a private ball over public would leave him so down.

His legs carried him across the room, searching for someplace a bit more private to sulk. He chuckled to himself that it had come to such sadness. Eyes catching as the youngest brother danced. Never before had he seen such a grin on his cheeks. Never before had he seen such life in his movements. The man around his waist had looked familiar, knowing he had seen him before. It was not Kyungsoo, but he hoped Jongin was wise. Minseok would not worry.

Slipping into a dark room, only lit by outside party lights, he let out a sigh of relief. The violins grew softer as his eyes closed. His chest slowly rising. It was odd how this slight isolation suddenly felt like peace to him.

It was sudden that he felt warmth lay over his waist. Letting out a gasp, fingers pressed against his eyes to conceal his vision.

"Please," he breathed out, feeling somewhat panicked. The breath knocked out of him in shock as he wanted to wriggle from their grasp. He felt lips pressing against his jaw and he tensed.

"You do not recognize my touch?" the voice was sweet. The voice was home. He uncovered Minseok's eyes, his gaze flooded with the one he so desperately wanted to see. "Did I startle you?"

"I did not think you would be here," his fingers curled around Luhan's jaw, sweeping in him for a kiss. Pressing several over his lips, his cheeks, his jaw. "I did not expect to see you tonight. My mood has been so foul, I did not realize how much I--" he trailed off.

"I would not leave you alone," Luhan grinned, pulling the other closer, their chests meeting.

"The lord seems kind but if you are caught in a private ball, they could toss you out."

"Toss me out?" his brow quirked with amusement, "You are not the only one with connections my love. If Mr. Oh decided to toss me out, his servants would have to trail up to my room and discard him possessions as well. I don't think that is worth the effort."

Minseok's lips parted in disbelief, Luhan only took this as an invitation to slip inside his mouth. Kissing him with no regard. Never before had they done this publicly, only in their designated private spots. There was no audience but Minseok finally felt like he could claim Luhan as his. That even though there were no eyes on them, that they were finally considered legitimate. 

"I'd like to dance with you," Luhan murmured, Minseok swore it was the most beautiful sound he had heard. "I would like to dance with you before everyone. And perhaps then show you up to my room."

The offer just earned a smirk from Minseok, along with an eager hand wrapping around the other's wrist as he dragged Luhan back to the ball. The smile on his face could not be masked as they joined the dancing couples. Pride, he wore it so strongly as eyes fell to him. To his lover. He knew what flooded their minds. Who was this man dancing with the eldest Kim boy? Minseok just smiled at the slander.

Who was this man? He thought to himself with a soft chuckle. He's the love of my life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: It gets saucy ;)

Electricity never flowed through Sehun in such a way. Never before had he felt so warm in the presence of another. No person had ever made him feel so much comfort that cocktailed with sheer excitement. And while Jongin had thrilled his mind, the also set him at ease. Leaving him to a small surrender. Fondness moved through him, watching as Jongin's eyes lit up with each corner they turned in the manor. Pointing at paintings and sculptures with wonder.

Had Jongin requested it, Sehun would offer him anything he wanted.

And with each gasp that left the other's lips, he found himself becoming more and more undone. Every so often, allowing himself to press Jongin into the closest wall and hold him in his arms.

"You're far softer than I'd imagined," the smaller mused at one point with a smilie on his cheeks.

And he could not deny that there was something about Jongin that softened the beast. His fingers curled under his chin, tilting it so he could press their lips together. Ecstasy, he concluded it was. "I am not always so soft," he mumbled into Jongin's mouth between kisses. His hand sliding up his back and a knee pressed between Jongin's legs. "Sometimes, I am dark. And difficult. And I hope you never find the disagreeable side of me. I hope you never bring out the monster. Not unless you're begging." Jongin swallowed his words as their lips met again. This time far more hasty as the Kim gripped onto the Sehun. He couldn't help but to smirk, lips trailing and leaving small lovely marks down his neck. "You taste to sweet," he sighed against his skin. The blouse, while beautiful, concealed far too much for his taste. Popping open a button with curious eyes. He looked up to gauge Jongin but all he received was fingers in his hair, silently begging him to continue on.

Sehun swore the tanned skin beneath his fingers was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Nothing could compare to Jongin's glow. He swept his lips over his collar bones, promising himself he would not leave an inch of this delicate skin untouched. Nipping softly, he unbuttoned a few more notches and met it with absolute haste. By the time Jongin's chest was exposed completely, Sehun found himself particularly hungry. Returning back to the other's lips, fingers beneath his jaw as he kissed him.

"I will never grow weary of your lips," he purred, pulling back to look over his features. The way red so sweetly danced along Jongin's skin and how his eyes fluttered. "Nor will I grow weary of this sight. You. Almost undressed. In my arms. Truly, Jongin, you are one of the world's wonders that I have yet to understand. How a mind so quick could live within a vessel as yours is. Never mistake my adoration to be simply for your beauty."

He felt the other tremble, only to bring a smile to his lips. Jongin's fingers carding through his hair as they just gazed at each other for a moment. He felt the other's chest raise and fall.

"Sehun," he mumbled softly and oh had he loved the way his name fell from the plush lips. He wanted to hear it more. Meeting his eyes, he allowed Jongin to continue. "What if I am to be engaged to someone else? What of me then? Am I to be discarded?"

"You will be bought," his words sharp and he watched as the other gasped, scandalized. "I do not mean like that. If you are engaged and in love, I--" he paused, wincing, "I suppose I must let you go now. Leaving you almost untouched." Jongin smiled softly at his words. Specifically, the almost. "If you are in love with someone else, if you want another. Walk away from me now. I dare you." His eyes grew dark and the only movement he felt was Jongin clinging tighter to him. "Alright," he smiled. "If you are engaged to another and love him not, then I will steal you. If there is in fact another on your mind, leave him. I have more than he will ever dream of. And I will give it all to you. Your mother may be skeptical of me, I'm new to her and from a part of the country with which she has not seen. But my wealth will appease her and leave you to care for your family; should the fail themselves."

He watched as a smile bloomed against Jongin's cheeks. Warmth reaching his hand as he held him close. "I see what they mean to you, your family. I've watched you cling to them on several occasions and I can promise stability. And if you feel half of what I have with each encounter then you know that there is more to invest than just money. I will love you. More than any other silly boy who wrote you verses and bought you ribbon."

Jongin stayed silent, his fingers playing with the collar of Sehun's shirt. This only left him satisfied.

"If you are promised to another, I will double and triple your dowry. I will take you from him and make you mine. Tonight." Sehun pressed a kiss against his neck, nipped to leave a beautiful purple bruise. "Stay with me tonight." His words sounding like a plea.

Mr. Oh did not beg. That was always clear. He did not grovel or whine. He stood tall and strong and was given what was owed. But as Jongin stood beneath him, he felt himself wither. Finally finding something worth begging for.

He kissed his neck, down his chest. Delicately he took Jongin's nipple in his mouth and bit gently; earning him the most ethereal sound he had ever heard. The moan that passed through the other's lips was perfectly sinful and he wanted so badly to hear more. As he pulled away, his fingers met where his mouth left and caressed gently, kissing his way down farther. A trail of soft red ran down Jongin's stomach and Sehun only stopped once meeting his trousers.

"Never in my life have I wanted something so desperately. Never in my life have I been terribly frank," his voice shook, looking up at Jongin. His hand smoothed over his thigh, feeling the stretch in his pants. Knowing there was an ache in his quite similar. "Tonight, be mine Kim Jongin. Stay with me tonight. Stay with me for a lifetime. But if not that long, just once I would love to taste you. Have you in my arms. Even if it is fleeting."

Delicate digits curled around his own, pulling him up from his knees and meeting their eyes.

"I will," Jongin was breathless. His eyes fluttering as he pulled Sehun against him. Tight was their embrace and the older showed a form of dominance Sehun did not know Jongin possessed. He bit into his lip, digging his knee deeper between Jongin's thighs.

"Come with me," he grinned, pulling away completely. Leaving only their hands twisted together as he whisked Jongin towards the master bedroom.

He freed the Kim of his blouse before they met the threshold, while nimble fingers worked at his own buttons. The eagerness in Jongin's eyes satisfied the lord and he couldn't help but to smile at it. Next came their belts, trousers slowly following. He pushed Jongin into the plush mattress, ridding him of the fabric as he climbed over him.

The sight below him was unlike any other. Sehun had seen mountains and valleys. His old home sitting almost on the ocean but none of that could compare to the beauty that was Kim Jongin. He remembered the way Kyungsoo spoke of him and his beauty before they met. He felt almost offended by the injustice. Jongin was not just beautiful. He angered the gods with his gleam. The way his eyes fluttered to a close, lips parted and inviting. The lord had never been more shocked than in that moment.

He perched himself on the bed and scooped Jongin into his lap. Kissing him once more before fixing their gaze.

"You want me?" He asked with the utmost seriousness.

"Yes," Jongin whispered.

"And you mean this?" he felt his hands begin to tremble.

"More than anything," Jongin's eyes were glass.

"Has anyone bedded you before?" Sehun did not care of those circumstances, needing only to know of the delicacy that was Jongin. But with a soft nod, he knew of the porcelain that was in his arms. "Your first," he whisper with a smile, kissing Jongin's cheek, "Your last."

With that he kissed him raw. Their teeth clashing and fingers explored. Sehun's trailed down Jongin's spine before laying him down against the soft sheets.

"I do not wish to hurt you," he mumbled, nipping at Jongin's earlobe as his fingers trailed between the other's legs only to find his eager entrance.

"I am not so delica--" the words were turned to gasps as Jongin felt fingers slip into him, a sweet whimper leaving his lips.

The sound only encouraged Sehun, picking up the pace as he felt Jongin's hips jerk below him. Each eager to feel more of the other. Sehun wedged another finger in, connecting their lips again; wanting so desperately to feel Jongin's moans and whimpers slither down his throat as he soothed his aches.

Sehun's fingers scissored, watching as Jongin's own digits fisted the sheets. "I have never seen anything more beautiful," his voice became a low growl, "I think even the gods may envy you. Or perhaps they envy me for I get to touch." With his words came a deep thrust.

"Please," Jongin cried, his words laced with want. "Sehun please, I need you."

With this, he withdrew his fingers, returning them with a third. His eyes never lingering from Jongin's and he sighed. He pitied every man who had ever loved him for they lacked the luck Sehun possessed. With each curl of his fingers, he smirked as they slowly moved with ease; Jongin's moans becoming more and more lewd. He lifted his free hand, watching as the other's back arched at the release; his chest swelling as he knew he created such an act. A hand traveled between his own thighs, grazing his thumb over the tip of his cock and lubricating himself with his precome. Based on Jongin's cries alone, he knew he was ready.

Lining himself up with Jongin, Sehun pressed into him with a quick movement, finally allowing himself a long moan that tangled with one of Jongin's; their voices harmonizing perfectly. His hips stuttered for a moment, shock of ecstasy that was Jongin consuming him. His movements stopped for a moment, allowing the other to acclimate to the position and Sehun took this chance to pepper his chest with soft pecks.

Lithe fingers curled in his hair. "Move, please," he looked up at Jongin's eyes as they fluttered. It was a sight he longed to see again and again. Propping himself up, Sehun slowly moved his hips into Jongin, finding his rhythm as he gradually got faster. Each thrust was met with an overeager man beneath him, his eyes rolling back. Sehun could not help but to grin. They moved together, bodies colliding in a hot match; though Sehun knew now that he held more of the dominance. His fingers pressed into Jongin's waist as he moved against him. Fingerprints sure to stay. And while each move was driven by lust and want, there was something soft that boiled in the both of them. Adoration, affection. With each thrust, he felt the word love dance on his tongue. Biting it back with each kiss and moan.

"I want every inch of you," Sehun choked out in a slight coo, watching as Jongin's eyes grew soft and far less lecherous, "Every part of you."

"You have it all," he exhaled desperately, hand reaching for Sehun's face as he cupped it; skimming his thumb over the other's cheek lovingly, "I think I have found an angel."

Jongin's words inspired something deep within Sehun. His emotions bubbled to his throat. Fingers moved from his hips to the small of his back as he scooped the smaller up in his arms. Jongin whimpered out of displeasure as he pulled out to which Sehun could just kiss him in reassurance. And fondness. Before wrapping his legs taut around his waist and settling him on his lap.

"You're beautiful," the compliment had been repeated over and over again within the night. Though he not mind. Each time it was uttered, he watched as red moved up Jongin's cheeks. He would never get tired of the color. And the compliment would never be retired.

Their bodies moved together perfectly though Jongin began to movie his hips eagerly downward to meet Sehun's. Earning him a sweet chuckle. "So impatient, my love," he pressed his lips to his chin. Then jaw.

"I-I," his voice weak as Sehun's hands held him tighter, hips snapping quicker, "Sehun I am close."

His lips met Jongin's neck, nipping at the skin before his fingers trailed down the column. "Then come, my sun." He could feel Jongin's heartbeat as his hand moved down his torso, it was thumping rapidly. Sehun was almost certain his was doing the same thing. With every bump in his body, Sehun smirked, before wrapping his fingers around the other's cock and tugging gently. "Come with me."

This caused Jongin's whimpers to elevate, turning into almost screams as Sehun molded their lips together to silence him. Jongin's fingers wrapped around Sehun, nails meeting his back as their bodies began to move against each other sloppily. He could feel Jongin tighten around him before white painted their stomachs due to the sweet friction. A feeling that only egged his own orgasm on. Finishing brilliantly buried inside the other.

He laid Jongin down on the bed, pulling himself out before curling up beside him. And they stayed silent for just a moment. Their chests rising and falling swiftly. The only thing filling the room was their gasps for air. It was then when he heard a sweet laugh spill from Jongin, turning onto his side, he gazed at the other.

"You're brilliant, Kim Jongin. And I am in utter awe."

He watched as Jongin pulled his lip between his teeth. His gaze gooey as he turned to Sehun. "I have never felt more alive than tonight. Each moment with you has birthed a new form of joy which I never knew existed." Jongin's brought his hand to Sehun's chest, fingers drawing small shapes against it and the lord could not help but to curl his arm around the other's waist. Pulling him closer however it never felt quite close enough.

Though they grew silent, their eyes spoke novels. They smiled and brows knitted together purposefully.

"I want to know all of you," Jongin whispered, voice weak, "How old are you? Do you like to read? Draw? What are your favorite flowers? Tell me of your mother. I want to know your mind more than anything."

Sehun smiled fondly. "I am twenty-two," he exhaled, pressing his lips against Jongin's nose. "I love to read, in my home by the sea, there is a large library. I will inherit it when my father has passed though that feels wrong for I have contributed a great deal to it. I cannot draw but if you asked me to, I will." This earned a blush from the other. "The flowers, you will never see them in this home, unfortunately, but I love the wild ones in the fields of Spring. And the balls of fluff they become when Autumn surprises us. My mother is a endearingly soft woman. A woman who hates home and travels often. She sings well but is rather modest so her voice is a rarity; I have heard nothing more than a hum since my childhood. I wish to see her soon. I wish for you to, as well."

Jongin hummed happily at his answers and Sehun felt his soul sing. The way his lover fit in his arms and his eyes crinkled into a grin. Happiness overwhelmed him and he pulled him tightly against his chest, kisses scattering against his skin.

"I too, am twenty-two. Born of January," his smile sheepish.

"Perhaps then I should call you sir, would that please you?"

Jongin's nose wrinkled at the suggestion, though he pondered softly. "Perhaps you shall, it would be rude not to respect your elder. And as the youngest of four, I've always craved the power." He quieted, sighing softly. "You have guests," he whispered.

"I do," Sehun's voice was just as quiet, "Perhaps I should see them out. Or at least a few." He inhaled sharply, the idea of letting Jongin go caused his mind to ache but he knew he must be a gracious host. Uncurling his arms, he heard Jongin groan. "You may stay, love. I can fetch a servant to help with your bath."

The other shook his head. "No no, I can help myself. But hurry back to me. I wish to feel you in my arms again.

He loved the way Jongin looked tangled in his sheets. Bliss washed over his features though his eyes tired. Pulled his shirt over his shoulders, buttoning it slowly as he stole glances of Jongin. He was utterly perfect. "Yes sir," he said, a pout formed on the other's mouth, forcing him to lean over and kiss the plush, pressed lips. "I will not be long. I cannot stay away from you. I swear."

His fingers twisted around the knob of the door, eyes peeking through the crack as he watched Jongin's frame disappear behind the wood, snuggling against a pillow.

Sighing happily, he made his way down the stairs, unsure of how he would speak to anyone after such a night.

A blissful night.


	14. Chapter 14

Jongdae's hand extended before Baekyun's face, a wry grin crept up his cheeks as his friend looked to him curiously.

"What is this?" Baekhyun asked, skepticism riding on his features.

"Take my hand," the other urged, giving him no hint as to what would come next.

"And what sort of turmoil am I to enter if I do?" 

This caused Jongdae's forehead to crease, glowering as he shoved his hand forward once more. "Take it."

"No," Baekhyun's lips turned upward in a sweet, defiant smile as he batted his eyes. Not only refusing his hand but slipping both beneath his legs. "I don't not trust your intentions."

To this, Jongdae scoffed, eyes widening in scandal. "You offend me old friend. When have I ever given you a reason to distrust me so?" He watched as Baekhyun's lips parted to reply, only to cup his hand against his mouth, shutting him up for he knew there had been a handful of crimes. "Do not answer that." He sighed, blowing a piece of his hair from his forehead in utter frustration. "I recall a time when you would've taken my hand on a whim, no questions. Your trust in me never lacking." The other's brow quirked. "If my recollection serves me right, which it always does, at the previous ball you scolded me for not offering my hand to dance with you. Yet here we are and you refuse. I thought you said I owed you. I had to make it up to you, do you not recall such a conversation, my friend?"

Baekhyun's mouth fell open in shock before composing himself with a salacious smile. "I recall such a conversation and the way I had reprimanded you. However I can always recall a carriage ride home. The horses taking us the long way around and the window closed. I believe that night I had told you your debt was paid and no dance was needed. Ah, my friend. Don't you remember the way the cool air nipped our bare skin?"

"Baekhyun," Jongdae gasped at his friend's openness, the events after the last ball never escaped his mind but he had not expected to ever discuss what had occurred in the carriage. He had chalked it up to Baekhyun's tipsiness or perhaps feeling somewhat alone as of late. Never did he believe that it would be something he brought up so willingly. 

"Do you not remember?" Baekhyun's lips turned downward, "Or perhaps do you wish to forget?"

Jongdae sucked in a deep breath, looking to his friend with begging eyes. "Neither of those things fled my mouth, did they?" To this, there was a small gleam in Baekhyun's eyes. One that he had only seen in times of sincere happiness. Or perhaps it was hope. And while the Kim had began to find it hard to fall deeper in love without the proper encouragement, this gaze allowed him to continue on. The candles of their friendship slowly burned, wax of romance and wax of platonic emotions suddenly spilled together and glazed. He dare not believe it, not wanting to promise himself such happiness. But with the gooey gazes he caught from his friend, it was hard to not give himself the hope, albeit potential falseness within the hope.

"Debt or not," Jongdae continued, extending his delicate hand once more, "I would still love to dance with you."

The violins began to play a slow, sweet song. The crowd dwindled down as parties of people made their way home with the darkness of night. And finally, delicate digits curled around his hand as Baekhyun pulled himself up out of his chair. 

The two generally never danced at balls. If they had, it was always to mock another. The way some raised their knees too high or faces grew too serious for a song. It was never sincere. There was never passion in their movements. But now in front of everyone, Baekhyun allowed Jongdae's hands to curl around his waist. Palms pressed together as they circled each other. Their eyes full of focus and not one laugh was uttered. Instead, their gaze glowed.

A dance for many was a way to show your affections to someone, simply meeting at the hips and laughter spilling from lips. However the two old friends had had years of such and this dance was unlike any interaction they had before (sans their carriage ride home that was never spoke of until this night). They distracted each other with each movement, their joints rusty and rigid but passion was not lacking in their waltz.

When wrapped up so tightly in someone, it is hard to see the gazes that surround them. Jongdae had no idea that eyes were laid on them. Scandal, of course, did not follow as many saw the inevitability that was in the duo. The realization of their feelings just seemed like a matter of time to everyone but themselves. Whispers and well wishes could be heard.

As the orchestra finished their performance, the duo stood still on the ballroom floor as the next song queued up and couples shuffled to begin again around them. Their eyes though, stayed on each other in a sort of trance. As years of lying to themselves about lingering feelings had been washed away. It was as if Jongdae had always seen Baekhyun in this light but his eyes were making up for the lost time. The lost glances. And the times he refused himself the pleasure of touching the other's skin. 

Baekhyun however snapped out of their trance quicker than the other, leading him away from the floor and towards the stairs. This occurred just as the last ball had, soft fingers wrapping around a wrist.

"I will call for my carriage," his words soft but certain as Jongdae's fingers played with the buttons on his jacket. A smile tugging his lips upward as the cold air met their skin again in a familiar way.

Baekhyun's laugh sounded like honey as he cupped the other's jaw in his petite hands and pulled him in. 

His laugh like honey and his lips tasting like the sugar off one of the baker's pastries.


	15. Chapter 15

"My love?" the voice rang in Jongin's ear, soft hands pressing against his bare shoulder, "I have business to attend to early, but I will meet you for breakfast. Shall I fetch a servant?" To which the Kim just grumbled, lazily lifting his body to press a kiss against the other's lips, barely opening his eyes. Only to fall back and return to his slumber. When this occurred, darkness still fell over the sky. A soft chuckle was heard before the door closed as he drifted back to sleep.

"You even look beautiful as you rest."

Jongin blinked into the sunlight that had slipped through the lace curtains. Eyes stinging from his need for more sleep. His body, however, ached even more in a way he did not recognize. Sitting up, he let out a groan while his limbs stretched out, feeling as he never had before. He let out a yawn as he laid himself in the sun. The occurrences of the night before flooded his memory in flashes. Moans and pain and adoration sweeping through his thoughts. At the epicenter of his memories stood Sehun, tall and stoic. Jongin could remember the way it felt to be in his arms. To feel adored by him. And such ideas brought a smile onto his plush lips. And while each of his mornings he had been greeted by a chipper Jongdae, this morning he was alone. He sighed, wishing to have woken with Sehun. But as he turned to look at the other side of the bed, he found a note on the pillow.

"Come to breakfast, borrow from my wardrobe," it said with neat loops only returning the grin to his cheeks as he swiftly stepped out of the bed and before the dresser. As he opened the doors, the soft smell of perfumes and clothing greeted him. Silk shirts hung before him though Jongin chose something far more modest. A blue shirt tucked into an older pair of trousers, as he noticed the similar yet starkly different sizes, he smile and headed out the door.

The stone of the staircase was nothing like the wood one that sat in his family home. Beautiful and carved perfectly. Servants bowed as he walked by them. "Mr. Kim," they smiled and one had even led him towards the dining room. As he rounded the corner, he stopped, hearing voices in the room as two figures stood in the threshold. Jongin paused, cautiously listening.

"I know I've only been staying in your home briefly, my lord," they begun, the formality made the party in the dining room chuckle, "But I hope you don't mind my guest." He gestured to the person next to him.

He could hear the velvet sound of Sehun's voice. "Hm, not at all. Someone fetch another place settings and make sure there is enough food for everyone. I too have a guest, he should be down here soon as well." Jongin watched carefully as the other two shuffled in, an introduction was made, though it fell dead to Jongin's ears as he was too far away. Knowing of the crowd, he suddenly felt unsettled. Nervous to meet the rest of Sehun's party in a more formal way. A way for them to pick at him and analyze.

Sucking in a deep breath, he found his confidence. He was Kim Jongin and had nothing to fear or feel shame for. With his back straight, he stepped in, seeing one familiar face immediately and he couldn't help but to beam.

"Good morning," Jongin exhaled to everyone, scanning the room. It had been full of people he'd met briefly. Zitao and his lover, Yixing, Chanyeol too had been there and he was grinning. Beside him sat Kyungsoo and Jongin felt his heart slip and while the other looked confused, he offered him a smile. Perhaps now they could talk. At the other end of the table sat someone he did not recognize, not immediately and to his right was a face Jongin knew all too well. He did not hide his shock and nor did the other person. Soft gasps leaving their lips as their eyes widened in confusion.

"Minseok?" he pressed his hand against the wall, out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Sehun was standing to escort him to his seat.

With Sehun's fingers around his waist, he moved to the chair, allowing him to push it in. Breaking his gaze from his brother, he blinked hard. The night before had been full of things he never imagined but perhaps this was even more unbelievable. It was then that he felt a hand before him.

"I'm Luhan," he said with a grin, reaching across the table, "I am Zitao's cousin and an old friend of Sehun's. You are?"

His smile left Jongin in awe. There was something so dreamy about the man across from him that he could not decide if he was real or if he had been an angel. He placed his hand in the other's and offered him a grin of his own. "My name is Kim Jongin, I'm also a friend of Sehun's." At his introduction, he felt Sehun's hand wrapped around his free digits, giving him a tight squeeze that somehow reached his chest.

"Possessive?" Chanyeol noted with a soft laugh that pulled a chuckle from Zitao as well.

Luhan's brows knitted together, looking from Minseok to Jongin. "I'm sorry, you said Kim Jongin?" to which he nodded, "Ah, that's must be a coincidence, my lover's surname is Kim as well." He gestured to Minseok.

Suddenly, Jongin recogized the cherubic face, his eyes widened a bit and he glanced to his brother. He could not see it, but a smirk pressed against Sehun's lips while everyone else drew silent.

"Ah no, love," Minseok grasped Luhan's hand, "It is no coincidence at all, actually. Jongin is my brother. My youngest brother."

The two grew somewhat tense. It had been odd for Jongin to see his brother like this, beloved or not. And upon seeing him this morning, he suddenly realized how wrong what he had done the night before was. Not returning home before sunrise was terrifying, when imagining the wrath of his mother. He had forgotten about his life until Minseok slapped it before him. And based on the glances he had received, he was almost certain the same thing had crossed his brother's mind.

"We have two Kim Brother's in our presence. This is incredible," Zitao bit with a wry grin. He had known the name was familiar weeks ago when Kyungsoo mentioned it.

Jongin's eyes went vacant, a soft fright filling his gut.

"Nini?" he brother questioned with a soft smile before snapping his fingers, "Jonginnie?" His eyes met his brother. "Did you hear me? I asked if you had had a good night."

He nodded softly, while everyone else cooed over the nicknames sweetly. "I did. I hope the ball went well for you too."

Minseok's questions did not continue and breakfast went on in a fair silence before each person began to file out. Bowing with a goodbye. Jongin felt a slight sense of urgency surge through him, wanting to leave the manor with haste though his feet moved slow out of fear. They moved sluggishly too, out of a lost longing to stay. They needed to get home as soon as they could yet the destination was not one he wanted to arrive to. His hands grew clammy and anxiety riddled him. Eventually he and his brother excused themselves from the table, meeting in the corridor.

"Jongin, what is wrong?" his brother ask, taking his hands. "What his causing you so much grief, I can see it in your eyes, across your face? What did he do to you?"

The younger shook his head, his eyes growing glassy. "Nothing. He's done nothing. And yet everything. Minseok we cannot go home. Mother will kill us. She will kill me. I've ruined myself, I will ruin the Kim name and go down in history as the most salacious flirt. What have I done." He buried his face in his brothers neck, forcing back his tears.

With a blissful night behind him, the elder Kim had barely had any time to think of his family. Their parents and brothers dawning on him as Jongin spoke. And though he too, slowly grew nervous, he cradled his brother in his arms, fingers raking through his hair. "Shhhhh, Nini. It's alright. It's going to be alright," he cooed. He knew of Jongin's fear. The youngest had never slipped up, never took a misstep. And now here he was.

He had allowed a man he barely knew to bed him. Without any concrete promise of protection. Jongin had ruined himself.

"Pick yourself up," his brother's voice grew more stern now, "We will go home, face mother and father, and we will go on. Never have I been caught in a predicament quite like this but we will be alright."

To this, Jongin only nodded and fortified himself. As they walked on, Sehun caught him and took his hand. "Are you well?" he asked, concern written on his face, "Someone is fetching you two a carriage right now to take you home but I hope you will return."

"I'm alright," Jongin's voice low, attempting to hide all the emotions that bubbled within. "Thank you for the carriage."

Lithe fingers curled against his jaw, Sehun's eyes grew serious. "You may go home but please come back to me. Tell your parents of your feelings. Tell them what I have told you if you must. I will write to you tomorrow and meet them. My feelings have not changed, it was not just passion."

Minseok's fingers gripped Jongin's hands tight as he pulled him away. "You did not know I was here but thank you for allowing me to be your guest. You home is lovely," he nodded as the walked on before Luhan stopped him with his fingers pressed against the elder's stomach.

"Will I see you again soon, my love?" he asked, watching as Minseok's eyes softened.

"Yes, I am sure you will. Write to me?"

"I promise."

Their lips pressed together and Jongin watched silently before pulling his brother through the door and dragging him to the carriage.

"We cannot come back," he said softly, eyes meeting his brother's, "Once mother and father learn of where we've been, they will not allow it. I'm certain they have already noticed our absence and we will face her wrath."

Jongin had wanted to be wrong. Desperately so. He wanted to live in the daze he had for the last night. He wanted the fog that clouded his mind for the past weeks to stay. But it did not and could not.

The majority of the carriage ride fell silent. Every so often, a Kim lifted his chin, lips parting to say something to the opposite before swallowing it. Keeping their questions concealed. Their eyes did not meet; well aware that while their sticky situations paralleled with ease, their resolutions looked different. Jongin wanted so badly to bury it and find a way out. He felt his feelings for Sehun boil, as irrational as it seemed. He had felt himself blossom beneath him the night before and as he moved farther and farther from the manor, he felt himself wilt. Such a feeling, while it ached, felt perfectly rational to him. And a small depression sunk in.

Minseok, alternatively, did not want to feel such a thing. Sneaking about and around to meet Luhan was nothing new. And while it had always felt dirty to him, he still felt rejuvenated. Something about his lover left him feeling better. Lying to everyone made his skin itch but if they could only understand; only then would he feel better. He saw this as an opportunity for him to get what he had wanted all along. He was going to get caught in his mess and now was the time to tell his mother and father what had been happening. He saw this as a good thing though it was masked. He saw the same for Jongin-- knowing his brother would not feel the agony he had felt for a long time, trying to hide what he loved so desperately. Jongin's pain, in Minseok's eyes, was quick and fleeting. He could tell them the truth this morning and see his love again tomorrow by dusk.

The older could not take the silence, breaking it with a hard question. "Do you love him?"

Jongin's gaze fell out the window for a moment, almost refusing to answer. Instead it watched as the scenery changed second by second. The trees moving quickly, dust picking up under the horses' feet. He could still feel Minseok's eyes on him though. Knowing that the question would not be lost and simply no answer was unacceptable. So he pondered for just a moment. Thinking of last night and the way he gasped Sehun's name. The way love coursed through his veins. And how until the moment he saw his brother, absolute adoration was what he had felt. From the moment Sehun stepped outside with him on the balcony until the moment he woke up to the note, Kim Jongin knew there was something. Their spark was undeniable. But was it enough-- that was something he could never be certain of.

"How can you know?" he replied lazily.

Minseok felt his chest puff out, love was something he was certain he felt. Thinking of Luhan, he smiled fondly. "Do you always feel his eyes on you? When you're in his arms, do you feel yourself burn? When you slept with him, did you see stars? Were his words golden and was his laughter nectar? There are just some things we do not have the words for but the feelings are still valid Jongin. Do you feel anything?"

To this, Jongin just blinked. "Perhaps," he replied. Some guilt pooled in his gut as his brother confessed some of his deepest feelings to him. Things he had hid from him for a long time. The other Kim brothers knew they were hot on the trail of Minseok's secrets and they grew curious. Junmyeon may have even gotten some answers. But never did they get any true gratification. Yet here he sat across from Jongin, allowing him to see the secret world. And Jongin pretended he could not relate.

It was easier for him to pretend he could not feel anything for Sehun than to own it.

Minseok did not press anymore for an answer, a disappointed grimace stuck to his lips as he shook his head at his brother.

As the carriage rounded their home, the two sucked in deep breaths. Thanking the rider for his services and slowly made their way towards the door. Junmyeon slipped out, grabbing them each by the wrist and pulling them in.

"If we each make it out of this alive, it will be a miracle," he mumbles to them.

As they walked into the house, they found their mother sat in a chair in the middle of the drawing room. Behind her stood their father, unamused as always. Across from her sat four chairs, one already occupied by Jongdae. Junmyeon ushered them into their seats before finding his own. All four pairs of eyes fell to the woman before them. Fear consuming each of them for what would come out of her mouth was unknown.

"I have four sons," their mother began, removing Mr. Kim's hand from her shoulder so she could stand. "I have four sons. And tell my why only one of them made it home last night in a reasonable manner, at a reasonable time. One, came along mid morning. And now two more waltz in with noon to come right around the corner. And tell me why, the only one to have made it home properly, is the one who is already attached? Why is it that my three sons who have yet to be engaged, arrive so late." She sucked in a deep breath, her voice was eerily calm as she reprimanded them. "I do not know where I should begin."

Nobody spoke up. Instead, they looked amongst each other. Jongin and Minseok's eyes falling to Jongdae, wondering where he had gone. Glares aimed at Junmyeon as the only one who had not broken their mother's heart. In the end, however, all eyes fell on their laps. Ashamed that they had hurt her in such a way.

"Junmyeon, you owe no explanation," her voice chiming though to his ears, it only brought him shame as he was the only one without a scolding. It tasted bittersweet and guilt surrounded him. But to his mother, he just nodded. Offering the weakest of smiles.

"Jongdae, please tell me, where have you been?"

Jongin's head turned to see his brother. Fingers kneading at his thigh.

"I spent the night with Baekhyun," he said. Eyes widened, though unsurprised. He was not finished yet. Perhaps as a child, this answer would roll off his mother's mind. But with age came suspicion. "You and father left the ball, taking the carriage with you. I believe Junmyeon and Yifan had gone as well. Baekhyun offered me his carriage. But as we left, there were distractions and we did not come home immediately. We had already left the ball late, later than most. And the route to our home we took was longer. This is the truth mother, and I am sorry for my irresponsibility."

Mrs. Kim looked to her husband, then back to her boys. They knew there were probing questions within her mind.

"Baekhyun?" she repeated.

"Yes mother."

"And do you--" her question was cut off him Jongdae's voice.

"I do not know," he snapped, "I do not know mother. We have not confessed anything. Though," he paused, sucking in a deep breath, "I do believe I would like to court him."

To this, their mother hummed pleasantly. Still, disappointment sat in her features. But the answers she received were acceptable. She nodded to him, earning a sigh of relief from Jongdae.

"Jongin?" she questioned.

"Yes mother?" his eyes wide, sweet as only her baby could create.

"What happened to you?"

He winced at the questioned. He wanted to tell her that so much had happened. That in one simple night, the boyish side of him died only to grow into a man. But that would ruin her. Sighing, he met her eyes.

"I spent the night at the Oh manor. With Oh Sehun, the host of the ball," his words mumbled.

"You spent the night with Oh Sehun," her lips pursed.

"Yes."

"And what of your courtship with Do Kyungsoo?"

"It was to be broken off today. I have dwelled upon it for weeks, mother. Begging for council from my brothers. Searching my soul. Do Kyungsoo is a pleasant man. But within his eyes, I do not see want and I'm almost certain he can see the same for me. It would be a livable match. But not a happy one. And you know how I long to be happy."

"And what do you know of Oh Sehun," her words held hate.

"I met him at the mayor's ball, just after your introduced me to Kyungsoo. He has haunted me ever since. Before last night I knew very little of him, just what I could read in his character-- which was a difficult task. But I lay with him and I do believe I have seen his soul. I showed him mine."

"Jongin," his father gasped. His mother stayed silent for a moment, eyes on her son. "And what, may I ask, are the intentions of this almost stranger, Oh Sehun."

"He would like to marry me mother."

"Is that so?"

"He promised that he would write to me, come to me. To you and ask you for my hand. Beg if he must. That little to no dowry is needed for I am Kim Jongin and I am priceless."

"And do you want to marry him?"

In his mother's eyes, Jongin saw shame. Guilt covered his skin like a rash and uncertainty coursed through him. He wondered if that was what he had wanted. If the promises Sehun made him last night were ones he wanted to be kept. Choking on his words, he suddenly spit out. "I'm not sure."

"Jongin," Junmyeon interrupted fiercely. "I saw you last night, Yifan too. The way your gaze met his as you danced. You may not know of love but you do feel a great amount of affection for this man. You do feel something."

The youngest just shook his head.

Jongdae's back straightened, looking to Jongin. "I too saw you dancing. Several songs played and it was as if you didn't know a single one with how wrapped up you were in him. Be honest Jongin."

He shook his head. His mother's words driving into his chest. "I do not know."

Mrs. Kim just nodded and suddenly her eyes fell to her eldest son. "Minseok?" she asked, "What of you."

Standing from his seat, he took a step closer to her. His eyes not breaking once. His chest puffed out and confidence fell over him like armor. "Mother I have been in love with a man you do not know for months. No, it has been much longer. I have been courted by him and engaged in secret. He has bedded me and given me uncountable amounts of affection. You need not ask if I love him for I do. You may ask what I know of him, but the answer you receive will not please you. I know enough to satisfy myself. He may be a murderer or a thief or a beggar. But I do not care. I am in love. And I have been for quite some time. And I will marry him. Someday."

Their mother choked on her gasp, her eyes watering as her son spoke with such informality and frankness. She had never seen this side of her him. So passionate, though in her eyes it was all for not.

"And what is the name of the man who has stolen my oldeset son?" she asked, her words bitter.

"Luhan."

"And what of this Luhan's family?" Minseok winced, the way his name sounded on her lips was far different from his own.

"I do not know. As I told you, I know very little that will make you happy and accept him. But I do not need that."

With his words, his mother left the room, a storm followed her; Mr. Kim's eyes fell to each of his sons, disappointed filling them as he blinked back tears and eventually followed his wife.

Minseok collapsed in his chair, head falling to his hands as he let out a soft sob; Junmyeon held onto him.

"I do not wish to see a world where I must pick between him and family for there is love with both. I do not want to give him up to be miserable with someone else only to make mother happy. I want her to be happy for me, with me. Rejoice in my happiness. I do not want to rot away as someone else's."

His words caused a sting in Jongin's eyes. A lone tear tracing his cheek as he realized he felt similarly. The youngest, however, still felt a sense of loyalty to his mother. And while the promises he had made last night filled his mind, his mothers voice rang louder.

Their father stepped back in. His shoulders standing tall, head tilted back as he looked down at his sons. A plan for each of them.

"Junmyeon, you will marry soon. It is about time your family begun and you left home. It will be easier that way." And Junmyeon nodded.

"Jongdae, we will speak to the Byuns. Your confessions clearly could not come out in time and it is of the essence. You need to marry. It seems as though it is Baekhyun you want. If he will have you, you will have him." And Jongdae nodded.

"Jongin, Minseok. You are lucky your shame was not so public or loud. For this, we can save you and find respectable men to take you. For a month, you will live on the sea with your aunt and uncle Kim. They will take care of you and you will work as they ask you to. In that time, your mother and I will hopefully find someone who will take each of you, despite what you have done to yourselves. You will write to Sehun and Luhan immediately, severing ties and leave as soon as possible. Do you understand?" And Jongin nodded. Minseok however, did not.

His eyes bore into his father's. "If you wish for me to hate you, then I accept. I will move to the sea. However, not all your wishes will be granted, father."

As he watched his fathers cheeks glow an angry red, Jongin stood and grabbed his brother's wrist. "Come Minseok," he spoke, "Let us go to the writing desk for we have much pondering to do. There is much to be said in our letters."

In his life, Jongin never imagined he would be the dutiful one. This ached.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister's have planned an impromptu trip and I'll be leaving tomorrow, leaving me unable to write. However, I do plan to try and finish this fic tonight with shortening the chapters just a bit and sheer will. Wish me luck and as always, enjoy!

"It seems that we have received letters," Sehun held an envelope addressed to Luhan between two fingers and extended his arm. He smirked at his friend as they eagerly thought of what could possible be inside. What news from their lovers. He took a few steps away, tearing open the paper and pulling out the parchment.

_My Dearest Sehun, My Love,_

_I hope the days since I last saw you have been well. The weather here has been quite lovely and the way the flowers have been blooming has left my spirits high. I am sure everything on your side of the town has been just as bright. I do recall you telling me that you would write to me, though you need not strain. Our night together, while unmatched to any in my memory, will stay just that. Just a night. My aunt and uncle have beckoned me to visit on the seaside and I must meet their call. They are friendly and obliging, and their request to see me has left me feeling beyond grateful. Do not make yourself uneasy by my departure, my love. Though it is now that I must make the purpose of my letter known. I remember the things we said at the ball, in the halls, in bed. They still ring through my ears when I lay awake at night. But they cannot be. I must decline your proposal. And I must do so before I leave. Know that it was nothing of your nature -- kind to me and willing to give me the world. I was just swept away. Hasty. I do pray you understand and wish you the best._

_All my love,_

_Kim Jongin._

His hand fell, letting dropping to the floor as his eyes connected with the wallpaper.

"In the Devil's name, what is this?" Luhan burst, his words were what Sehun had on his mind. "What did Jongin's letter say? What did he say to you? Did he speak of Minseok?"

He turned to meet his friend's gaze, anguish brimming in his eyes. "He did not." Words were lost on him.

"What did he speak of?" While Sehun was rendered to numbness, anger coursed through Luhan. His eyes mad. His voice ached. And he knew that while their manifestations were different, the emotions within were equal. "Minseok is leaving me. His letter was riddled with goodbyes and though in his pen, I worry the words were not his. He moving to the sea, he knows not for how long. I fear that we are too late to intercept. That they have already left."

He listened to Luhan's words but knew not what he could do. While there was always the option of storming the Kim home and demanding a destination, Sehun wanted to pretend he was far more rational than that. Jongin, in his letter, gave Sehun a final answer. He refused him. And while this left a strong ache in his heart, he felt compelled to respect it. Respect his wishes.

Why was it now, that Sehun was here and Jongin was near his home by the sea. Perhaps if life played out different, he would find the Kim waltzing from his cottage as he made his way to the beach. He had seen the golden sun beams reach his beautiful tanned skin but with the beach's waves behind him, the lord was almost certain it brought him to a new level of beauty.

He could imagine courting him then. Meeting him while he was on an outing with his relatives. Perhaps in his own town, Sehun would feel more confident to romance Jongin.

Scenarios that could have been filled his mind to the brim, hurting him so as he thought of more and more ways they could have been together. He needed to turn his mind off for just a moment. He took a seat, hanging his head down low.

"Sehun," Luhan stepped towards him. His eyes had softened since his burst and he could see that tears threatened to escape. "Sehun what will you do?"

Never before had he been the hero nor was he ever the diplomat. Sehun always staggered in the center, staying neutral with a hint of deviousness. But never was he the one to make the decisions such as these. It terrified him, being forced into this. But he knew that with the delicacy that was Jongin, he too must be soft.

"I do not know," he sighed, pained eyes meeting his friends, "I do not. Jongin has given me his word and no indication that I must follow. Perhaps I shall write back to him. Perhaps I will tell him that there will always be a space for him in my heart, should he decide to come back to me. But beyond that, what more can I do?" There was not defeat in his voice, just dismay cocktailed with confusion.

"Well, I cannot do as you. I cannot be so bland and bullied to just leave my love. If you know Jongin's heart as I know Minseok's, you should know that while he says this, he also is thinking of me. Wanting me. And if I make him wait too long, I fear he will wither and wilt. And I will not allow such a thing to happen to the man I love. I could never."

Sehun considered Luhan's words, applying them to Jongin and imagining the extreme misery he must feel. For while the words in his letter indicated that he was alright, his mind could not help but to trace back to their night together. Cutting out the lewd details and focusing only on how his heart beat so fast beneath Sehun's palm. The way they confessed their feelings and it all felt absolute.

"I cannot chase him," he said to Luhan, quite sullen. "If this letter hold his true feelings, going after him will only drive him further away. But," he paused sucking in a deep breath as he considered something he had buried deep down. An occurrence he had yet to disclose to anyone but Chanyeol, solely for their inheritance. "My father has been writing me to visit. As time has gone on, his letters more and more frequent and soon I will have to visit. At least a final time. We will see how long he can wait for me and perhaps then when I go to my father -- if fate exists. Perhaps then I will see Jongin."

Luhan nodded, his eyes sympathetic at the subject; both his father and Jongin.

Sehun rarely prayed but now he begged the gods above. That they would be merciful to him and that fate was real and true.


	17. Chapter 17

Chanyeol made his way towards the balcony, hearing Luhan and Sehun's conversation behind closed doors. And while their words mostly muffled, he was almost certain he understood what had happened. It hurt him, seeing his friends ache for love and he wished he could say something to soothe their pains. But what did he know of love? Perhaps, a great deal considering his luck. He knew of lost love and love unspoken of. But he could not reveal such things, not to them. He sighed, looking out at the field beyond the Oh manor. Sullenness worn on the home.

"Love can be difficult," he heard a deep voice say. He turned, seeing Kyungsoo's pained expression. "I don't wish to know what they are feeling. I don't wish it for myself at all."

This caused a ache in Chanyeol's chest. He was almost certain that he had revealed to Kyungsoo, a piece of his heart at the mayor's ball. If not directly, in a way where pieces could be connected. But that was something they did not speak of. He sighed, meeting the other's eyes. "I think it could be worth the pain, but what do I know?"

Kyungsoo chuckled, walking a bit further to stand against the rail and look out as Chanyeol had been. "Perhaps it is. Perhaps by shielding myself, I will never know that bliss is sometimes worth small doses of agony."

Chanyeol's brow furrowed. "Are you upset about Jongin?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as he leaned over.

"No," he said flatly, "No, in fact, while I felt some small shame when I saw him walk into the dining room the other morning-- and even before then, when I saw he and Sehun on the ballroom floor-- I think mostly I felt relief. I cannot compare to Oh Sehun. He is to inherit a great fortune. He is handsome and below the surface, we know of his kindness. I knew that I could not compete with him."

It saddened Chanyeol to hear Kyungsoo speak of himself in such a way. That he would compare himself to Sehun when in Chanyeol's mind, there was no competition. He loved Sehun dearly, but beside Kyungsoo he was nothing. He wished urgently to say this to the other but his throat closed.

"I was embarrassed to see someone who I could potentially court with another but he did save me. Seeing that he was interesting in someone else saved us the conversation of our feelings. I could see that Jongin was not interested me nor I him. And discussing that would be-- uncomfortable." He sighed as he spoke, looking to Chanyeol when he finished.

His eyes widened, leaning in just a bit towards Kyungsoo. His lip pulled upwards in curiosity. "Do you ever see yourself feeling that way for anyone. Want? Possessiveness? Desire? Adoration? Do you see it in your future?" His question was selfish, knowing that he wanted an answer he would not get. A very specific answer.

But what Kyungsoo said to him next shocked the taller completely. "Sometimes," he paused and this break killed Chanyeol. His finger curled against his chin as he pondered. "Sometimes I think that I have already felt this way. There are people -- or rather a person -- who I feel those feelings towards. Perhaps not in the magnitude of Sehun to Jongin or Luhan to Minseok. But perhaps if I took a chance they could grow. I am not possessive, but jealous. I am fond though not quite to adoration yet. Maybe with time I will grow. Maybe if I allow myself."

Chanyeol had a hunch and he prayed that for once in his life he was right. He wanted so badly for the person Kyungsoo spoke of to be him. Taking the smaller's hand in his own, watching as his cheeks reddened, he grinned.

"Watching them makes me not want to be in love. But when you've begun to fall, sometimes you cannot stop yourself. I do not think I will allow myself to stop my feelings from growing. I do not think I will at all."

As he looked down to the other, their hands still attached, Chanyeol swore he saw a glimmer in the other's eyes.

It gave him hope.


	18. Chapter 18

Some time had passed since Jongin greeted his aunt and uncle with a faux smile. He knew those first few days with them, he had been insufferable. Minseok too for their hearts ached and their attitudes screamed of such. It was hard to pretend to be a delight when the place he truly wanted to be was miles and miles away. The company he wanted to keep was nowhere near him.

Every night he thought of him. The space next to him in bed was empty and he wished desperately for it to be filled. Though not by just anyone. By him.

But as the weeks passed, he came into a groove. He wore down his angry, sad, dismay demeanor and tried his hardest to be pleasant with them. They asked very little, giving him only small tasks to occupy his time while the rest of his days were spent lounging, reading, visiting with them. They begged him to visit the beach alongside them but he was unsure he could. He could recall another, who asked the same of him. He ached while thinking of the broken promises and going with someone who was not his past lover. Even if it was family.

His father had not told his aunt and uncle of the circumstances. They did not tell them of the scandal their sons found themselves in but rather just that they needed an escape. To get out of the fields and mid country town and to a coast. They needed a change of atmosphere. Jongin could not deny that they were not absolutely wrong. He did crave to see things other than wheat and cotton flowers. Browns and golds. He wanted to see the swarm of blue.

That the was silver lining of this. That he was finally permitted to explore the world around him.

He woke one morning to the sound of Minseok's voice, fingers curling around his shoulder to wake him. "Jongin," he whispered, "Nini wake up. The morning has grown late and I want you to accompany me to the beach. The weather is lovely and though the breeze blows, we can dip our toes in the ocean. Wake up."

The younger groaned, not wanting to get out of bed and certainly not wishing to feel his feet on the sand. "Go," he cried sleepily but the other was persistent. Pulling him to tumble out of bed, stumbling across the wood floor and picking a loose blouse for him and rolling up the cuffs of his slacks.

"You have evaded many beach trips with me Kim Jongin, and today you will not get your way. It is my turn. I simply want to spend time with my brother. Please?" He watched as a sweet pout formed on Minseok's lips and Jongin could not help but to roll his eyes for his brother was terribly cute. It was almost sickening.

"I cannot believe you are the eldest brother yet your face looks as young as mine. Perhaps more boy like," he scoffed bitterly as he moved down the stairs at his brother's will. To this he earned a soft, sweet hum from his brother as he snatched an apple off the table and led him outside.

"Do you feel that beautiful wind blow? Do you see that vast blue? Just over the hill and we will be there. You will love it, Jongin. Lakes and streams have done the water no justice. Not until you have seen this."

Jongin did not hold his breath though he was sure his brother did not lie.

It was then that his dark eyes fell over the sea before him. Sand soft on his toes as his legs shook moving over the unstable ground.

"My god," his fingers covered his mouth as he looked over the horizon. "Minseok is this a dream?" His brother just chuckled, allowing his him to step away. His feet moved with haste towards the water and came to a stark halt as he met the sea. It nipped at his skin, an odd touch that was not familiar with however Jongin knew he could grow used tol. Even enjoying it as he closed his eyes and felt the air swiftly move around him. "I could scream," he mumbled to himself.

Finally opening his eyes, he watched as his brother moved down the beach, yards and yards away from him. "Minseok," he called out in a joyous scream, waving to him enthusiastically, though he did not beckon him to come closer. Instead, he just looked out at the view again. His breath was snatched from his lungs.

"Wow," he exhaled once more before moving back just a bit to settle against the ground, digging his feet in the sand.

Here he felt so much clarity. His mind unfogging and he was even allowing the tangle of turmoil in his mind to unravel. He was able to see the world differently.

He allowed himself to say Sehun's name. Before it had just been "him", an ominous and non specific being. But now he truly thought of him. Now he had let a stream of tears trail down his cheeks. His chest heaved as he thought of the mistakes he had made. Both to his parents and his love. He thought of how fast they had moved. Falling in love was so quick yet so certain for him. It took almost no time for him to realize Sehun was the one yet he had never truly claimed him to anyone but himself.

Perhaps that was his first mistake, keeping him concealed.

He thought of the way he had hurt Sehun. Writing the letter was excruciating for Jongin. His hand trembled and many breaks had to be made, remembering how soft sobs escaped his lips as he refused the other through a pen. It hurt him to hurt the one he loved.

Though he could not keep the disappointment that was read on his parents' faces off his mind either. Knowing they were hurt by his actions as well and knowing he had been unwise to sneak around them.

Another regret.

When he opened his eyes and looked around for his brother, though he was not in sight. With unstable legs, Jongin stood up, stepping over the dunes and moving down the beach in the hopes of finding Minseok. But he lacked luck.

"Minseok," he called out before growing louder, screaming, "Minseok! This is not funny. I am not laughing."

As he continued on, he rest on some rocks by the shore. Curiously, beneath one was a note. Jongin picked it up, unfolding the parchment as he read.

_My Nini,_

_Please do not resent me for what I have done brother. I cannot be as strong as you. And for that I am sorry._

He looked up from the parchment and towards the footprints trailing up the beach towards a wooded path, though he knew following it would do him no good. Instead, he stuffed the paper in his pocket and ran to his aunt and uncle's home.

"Minseok," he gasped as he broke through the door, "Uncle. Minseok, he...." his chest felt heavy, "He is gone. He has left."

In telling them this, Jongin did not know of the fire he would ignite. His aunt led him up the stairs to his room, telling him to rest. That when he woke up, everything would be solved and Minseok would be safe. Jongin wondered if he was safe now. He was almost sure his eldest brother was in the safest hands but he did not worry.

He fell asleep to the sound of his uncle's horse trotting violently away.

When he woke, night had fallen and he was unsure as to what time it was. Jongin rubbed his sleepy eyes and pulled his robe over his shoulders, making his way downstairs. It was late and all he could see was their candles.

"Ah, Jonginnie. How did you sleep?" his aunt asked.

"Is Minseok alright? Was he found?" his voice hasty.

"He was found and intercepted. Though, we were too late," his uncle's voice sullen.

To this, Jongin assumed the most grave of situations. Tears began to spill from his eyes as he stepped closer and into his aunt's warm arms. "W-where is he? Where was he found? What has happened to my brother?"

Pressing his fingers to his temple, his uncle let out a sigh. "Not even a few towns over, he was discovered. He was married in a quick service with nobody but himself and the other. He eloped with a man named Luhan, do you know anything of him?"

The young man's eyes lit up at the news. "Married?" he gasped though his inflection unclear to his relatives, "He and Luhan are married? This is--"

His uncle cut him off. "Unbelievable, we know. Not money is to be paid, it was taken care of and his husband wants nothing for him. Your mother, we are almost certain came close to death by the shock. Her eldest son married first with no ceremony and no word of what was to happen. And to a lord nonetheless. Your father claims she has recovered, however. And when morning strikes she will run to town to share the news. Who knew, though. Minseok married to a lord? A quite wealthy one at that. We always had high hopes for you boys, marrying well beyond your means but... Wow. Can you imagine my love?"

"I cannot," his aunt agreed.

A chuckle left Jongin's lips. Now he too could not imagine being married to a lord. The concept far from his mind. Joy filled his chest for his brother was finally happy-- getting exactly what he wanted. To be with his one love. And adding to it that his mother was beyond pleased by this only added to the happiness. Though deep in his gut he felt sadness for this could have been him. He too could have married the one he loved.

He feared that now he was too late. That true love had escaped him.


	19. Chapter 19

With every letter they wrote, the two lovers hatched a plan. Minseok knew it had the potential of being detrimental. Had he been caught in the middle of it, he knew the consequences would be great. They could be grave. There was no propriety in this plan. They were fools for creating it. Fools for going back to secrecy but Minseok had found that when he was open with his love, open with his feelings, he was only punished and he would not expose himself to such pain again. Without an army for himself, he would not show his feelings alone.

There was guilt that made its way through him with some fluidity for involving Jongin. That he had put him in the middle of such a mess without any explanation or plan for him. He prayed that when his brother found that he was gone that he would understand. Love and desire makes people do such things especially after being hurt. It makes you selfish and uneasy and he hoped that Jongin out of all people would understand the feelings of anxiousness. Desperately in the days before did he want to tell his brother what would come. To explain the plan but also so someone could rejoice with him. For his brother, however, Minseok did not.

He did not expect Jongin to love the beach as he did. Making everything far easier. It was satisfying for him to see his brother brought to ease by the waves and the breeze. He did stay a bit longer than he intended, watching the tears roll down Jongin's cheek knowing that the wheels in his mind began to spin as if they were freshly oiled. He knew that although bringing him along would tangle him in the mess but seeing this almost made it worth it. He was happy to watch the stress fall from Jongin's shoulders, though he knew what he was about to do would perhaps bring on even mre.

Minseok could hear his brother shout his name as his swung his leg over the side of Luhan's horse. "Go," he urged, settling himself quickly as the hooves trotted with haste.

Once far from the shore and far from the cottage, Luhan slowed the pace. "Where shall we go?" he turned slightly to gaze at Minseok.

"Anywhere," he spit out quickly, "Anywhere that will take us. Any church, any hall. I want to be married as soon as possible."

"Eager are we?" he replied with a smirk, curling his fingers around Minseok's jaw and pressing a soft kiss against his lips before whispering, "I am too."

They rode off, searching through an unfamiliar town for a place that would marry the two lovers on such short notice and no real reason to. Minseok held onto Luhan's tight as they moved; feeling as though if he loosened his grip at all before they were married, someone was bound to pull him away. The fear, though it seemed unfounded at the time, was a rational one. He had kept his lover a secret for so long and the moment it became public, they were torn apart. He could not live through it again.

"Did Sehun have anything to say?" Minseok asked for the sake of Jongin.

"He did not ," Luhan hummed softly, "I think he wanted to but I believe he wanted to savor himself some form of stoicism. So I allowed him that."

Minseok simply nodded as they turned the corner, stopping just before a chapel with curious eyes.

"Shall we?" Luhan asked, lowering himself from the horse and offering his hand to his lover.

"We shall, he smiled accepting his fingers as they got off.

Once married, there was never a reason to part. They had done so sneakily but in the end, they finished whatever deed needed to be done and there was to be no patched up scandal. Minseok was marrying a lord. The most scandalous part was that his lover settled so low. But even then, it was justifiable with the Kim beauty. He could return home without any questions being asked. Nobody could tell him what to do for he was now Luhan's. Had his parents disapproved, which he was certain they would not upon learning of his wealth, they could do nothing.

"Are you prepared for the world to meet you as my husband?" Luhan asked softly, nipping at Minseok's ear.

To which he smiled bashfully, red blossoming on his cheeks. "I have been ready for this, love."


	20. Chapter 20

With Minseok's marriage, Jongin was pulled home. His parents wanting them all together as soon as possible. And though he feared that when they were brought all in one room again it would be explosive like the last time, Mrs. Kim met her sons all with bliss. Curling Jongin into her arms and kissing his temple.

"Welcome home Nini," she cooed and all he could do was smile in return. In his head, he still felt some anger and resentment for the choices she forced him to make, but his heart said let it go. Love your mother. And so he did.

Jongdae and Junmyeon greeted him happily, but exceptionally excited to see their youngest brother returning home. This kissed and pinched his cheeks and brought him into a warm embrace. Gushing of their love for their littlest brother, beyond please to see him.

"Jongin, Jongdae, could you two please set the table. Two extra spots will be needed for Yifan and Luhan will be dining with us," she sang across their home and the two youngest Kims just rolled their eyes as they trudged towards the dining room.

"I wonder why they're both coming," Jongdae mused, raising his brows at his brother as they met their mother's wishes. To which the younger just shrugged. "You've met him before, Luhan. Formally. What is he like?"

Jongin sighed, mind wheeling back to the morning in Sehun's dining room and it felt like ages ago to him. He could still smell the food in the air and the way Sehun's servants smile at him was still in his eyes. A phantom hand ghosted upon his waist, making his chest swell involuntarily at such a memory. That morning, he was distracted but he remembered the way Luhan shook his hand, introducing himself so properly.

"He is nice," Jongin said softly. "I only met him once, we had breakfast together and he was very kind. And very clearly in love with Minseok which is all I could ask for for my brothers." To which Jongdae nodded thoughtfully. They set the table in silence though they each had questions for each other due to the long distance between them. Everything still felt a bit tender though. Jongin curious about what occurred with Baekhyun and Jongdae while the latter was curious as how Jongin was surviving on the seaside.

The door opened and voices chimed as people entered. Mrs. Kim's voice always the loudest as she greeted Yifan with her usual tiptoed kiss on his cheek before shoving him towards Junmyeon who pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. When she saw Luhan, however, her gaze faltered a bit. Unsure as to how she should approach him. He however filled the gap between them, arms stretching out.

"Mrs. Kim," he cooed, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss against her cheek, "I've heard plenty from Minseok of you, all good but none do you justice." Jongin watched as he wooed her and each word that came from his lips, she ate up. Luhan was truly charming and perfectly suited for his brother.

As the newest edition to their family made his way to the others, Jongin watched as the thoughtfully bowed to Mr. Kim with a soft smile that the father returned to Jongin's surprise and shuffled slowly before him, extending his hand.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Jongin," he said softly, his smile warm. His hand slipped into Jongin's, almost mirroring the movements they made the morning of their first meeting. "I hope you've been well. Minseok told me of your travels and that you grew fond of the beach. That's wonderful to hear. My father has a cottage on the shore not far from a friend's property..." he trailed off at the realization of his words, not thinking of the audience he spoke to. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he smiled again. "Perhaps someday the four of you can travel to the cottage, a brother trip. Sounds chaotic and relaxing if you ask me."

Jongin's gut churned at the blink mention of Sehun. He had tried to push the man out of his mind for the time being, focusing all of his attention on feeling happy for his brother. But when he was brought up by Luhan, the younger felt his eyes shake and once their conversation ended, he immediately excused himself to be alone briefly with his thoughts before returning back to the table.

He had not seen Sehun in such a long time that he wondered if the man was real anymore. If he was truly a figure Jongin had known or a beautiful creature he made up inside his head. If the second were true, insanity would be a promise. However, he wondered if such a feeling would be easier to face than the breaking of his heart.

As they all sat around the table, their meal was served. Each cutting in slowly as conversations could still be heard around them. Jongin had missed the taste of his mother's cook's food, relishing in the flavor as he added more chicken to his plate with a childish grin. And once everyone had seemed content and settled, Mrs. Kim cleared her throat, looking to her husband and then her gaze fell to each of her children.

"There is good news to share with the family, that is why we brought you home, Jongin. I did not want to write to you but rather have you here to be merry with us," she beamed before her eyes falling to one of her sons. "Junmyeon, would you like to tell them?"

With a sigh, he stood up, fingers pressing over his pants, smoothing them out with a faint smile on his lips. His eyes met Yifan's with a stark beam. "Brothers, as you know, Yifan and I have had a quite long engagement. And while we wished to wait until the Spring, an Autumn wedding seems to be in order. You have been gathered so that I could tell you that in the next few weeks, I will join Minseok. No longer a Kim." Wincing at his final words, he anticipated his brothers' reactions. To which he was only met with cheers and laughter.

"Congratulations," spilled from each of their lips and Jongdae screamed after in absolute delight. Jongin stood to hug his brother, eyes welling with soft tears at the happiness he knew would come soon. There was no love lacking between the pair and he had seen love first hang through them. He watched as Luhan shook Yifan's hand and smiled, congratulations spilling softly from his lips and for the first time, Mr. Kim's mouth turned upward only slightly in a soft smile. Though the last time all four brothers and their parents were in the same room was filled with misery for them, tonight as they were reunited, the brothers felt bliss. Happy for their sweet, protective brother as he got what he truly deserved. Love.

There was not a dull moment that evening after the announcement. Joyous chuckles fell from their lips and they watched as Mrs. Kim drank a bit too much wine. Only endearing her to them further. Jongin concluded that he had missed home. He missed this life.

And as the night finished, they all gathered at the door with tired eyes, each saying their goodbyes.

Luhan kissed every cheek he came in contact with, drunk off the affection he unexpectedly earned from each Kim and smiling brightly as his hand wrapped around Minseok's waist. He was content with the way his family reacted to his love. Especially after the scandal of the season. They ducked out the door and towards their carriage. Crying goodbyes as they rode away.

Next Yifan and Junmyeon said their farewells. Mrs. Kim held them in a tight embrace, happy for her son and son to be as they tried to make their way out the door. "Come early tomorrow, we have much to plan, my love. Your wedding will be beautiful. The size of two weddings as we didn't quite get one from your older brother..." disappointment clear in her voice as she trailed on. To which Junmyeon nodded, assuring her that it will be everything they wanted and needed before they too slipped away.

Jongin and Jongdae held each other in a tight hug, beaming as they pulled away.

"I missed you little brother, it is not home without you. Know this," the older gushed.

Jongin's cheeks ached from his smile. "I will come home as soon as I can. I must return to the coast only to pack my things and thank our aunt and uncle for their home. I will be back long before the wedding and certainly will stay when yours comes around." The younger could not help but to smirk at his closing comment.

"Shush!" Jongdae whined, covering his brother's mouth, eyes wide.

To which Jongin slapped his hand away and chuckled. "How are you two doing? When I left your feelings were unclear but forced on your by father. And now? Now where are you two?"

Jongdae sighed, looking to the floor. "It was odd, when we first realized our feelings. Uncertain as to where to go from there. He claims to have loved me before we acted on our feelings as well, but like me, he feared rejection. We have lived through so much of our love in silence and secret even from each other that now that we are forced to be together, it feels odd. Though my feelings are not lacking. Not at all. I still care for him as much as I did the day you left. I just do not know how to show it. But we are very compatible and still the same people. While strained, we are the same."

Jongin's brow furrowed as his brother spoke. His answer held foreign feelings to the young Kim. Feelings he did not understand for things did not move slow in his heart but he trusted his brother's words and wished him luck. Telling him to give Baekhyun his love before leaving.

The carriage ride back to the coast felt strange. It was odd to leave home again. It felt even more odd as the carriage rode by the Oh manor. Noticing how there was not a single light in the giant estate that was lit.

It was quite curious, though the Kim had no answer.


	21. Chapter 21

"A picnic?" Jongdae's whine was loud and very clear as Baekyun looked at him with adoring eyes, "That is your idea of romance?"

This only earned a laugh from the other as he pressed his fingers against Jongdae's hips, pulling him closer to kiss his forehead. "Yes, love. You may not see the appeal but an isolated, food filled adventure for us sound like perfection to me. Come, whatever I have in this basket may rot."

A smile twitched on Jongdae's lips, watching Baekhyun's back as he walked before him. Almost hypnotized by the sight.

Their horse ride was bumpy as they made their way through a soft field to find the perfect spot beneath a tree. Baekhyun found himself to be very particular when it came to where he would lay their blanket though Jongdae wanted so badly to rush his love.

"Here?" Jongdae danced beneath a canopy of leaves. Earning him a sad nod from the other forcing him to run to another. "Here?" he called out only to receive a 'No!' echoed across to him. He sprinted again, finding a small tree with lovely, full green leaves and a stream that passed through the field right next to it. He bent over and pressed his fingers in the cool water before laughing and smiling to his love. "Baekhyun? How about here?"

The other marched over to him, inspecting the spot with absolute delicacy, he pressed his palms to the ground. Knocked on the tree. Tested the temperature of the stream. Screamed out into the field to find the best acoustics before laying out his blanket and sitting down. Patting the spot right next to him that Jongdae hastily filled.

As Baekhyun's hands dug through his basket for their meal, Jongdae wrapped his hands around his waist, pulling him closer and kissing the skin where the other's neck and shoulder met.

"Hey," Baekhyun whined, attempting to swat him away. But the other did not budge, only allowing his lips to travel down farther and popping open a few of his buttons. "I thought this private outing was to be chaste," he exhaled, as the other nibbled gently at his soft skin.

"Why would we leave this unmarred when I have you alone next to me with the promise of no disturbances. Unless a bear comes through the trees to snatch you away. Which depending on your mood, I would happily let him do."

Baekhyun huffed, attempting to pull out more food before giving into Jongdae's touch. He melted into his arms. Fingers traveling over his torso and neck to cup his jaw in his hands and bring it from his chest to his lips. "Kiss me then," he mumbled against the Kim's lips.

"I had been," Jongdae chuckled nipping at his jaw before hearing the soft whimper. He adjusted with a turn of his head and placed a kiss on his lips. Pulling back to get a final gaze at the beauty against him and suddenly dived into him. Loving the way he tasted so sweet. Each time their lips collided, Jongdae felt as though he had entered a candy shop. Though nothing there could compare to the taste of Baekhyun's skin.

He nipped and bit at his bottom lip, hands roaming his body and slipping under his blouse.

"There are times that I look at you and wonder how it is that I went so many years without touching your beautiful skin, Kim Jongdae," Baekhyun whispered as he pushed the other's back to the ground, head hitting the blanket softly.

Slowly, they each unbuttoned their shirts and discarded them under the tree before Baekhyun settled himself on top of Jongdae. Their lips connecting only to be torn apart as they each adored other parts of their free skin.

Jongdae pushed him back for a moment, the sun beat down, shining perfect behind Baekhyun as that was all his eyes could see. His lover with the sun beams. "Beautiful," he exhaled, fingers curling beneath his jaw.

"You absolutely are, my love," Baekhyun sighed as he unzipped the other's trousers, his words earning a glare from the other before pressing their lips together again.

Fingers curled against the blanket as they continued on. The rest of their clothes slowly were discarded and their moans cocktailed together, filling the field.


	22. Chapter 22

On one of his last days with aunt and uncle, they had begged Jongin to take a trip with them to tour a lord's vacant estate; an invitation to which he had reluctantly accepted with much prodding. Though he had only visited one exceptional manor in his life, the idea of making his way towards another left him feeling somewhat sullen. Perhaps he had had his fill.

"These sort of men are never home, Jongin," he aunt assured him, "They're always traveling or have some sort of business to attend to. I cannot recall the name of the manor, there are so many around here. But I can promise that it will be empty with nobody but the servants and the guide if that was your concern.

To which Jongin simply nodded as their carriage pulled into the long entry way. He looked over the grounds; grass lush and green with a large pond in the center. A fountain spilling more water into it and sculptures filled the land. They were beautiful though he imagined what they would be up close.

As his uncle ushered him out of the carriage, their tour guide met the trio with a grand smile. Bowing to them before opening the doors. "Welcome to the Oh Mansion," her voice chimed. And Jongin felt his feet freeze. Stopping dead in his tracks as he aunt pressed into his back. Apologizing quickly, he hurried his pace. His eyes fell over the decor, it all reminded him lightly of the decorations in Sehun's own home. Golds and whites danced together, marble and dazzling. This home however was far more grand. He could not fathom the amount of money and work that went into creating such an atmosphere and he looked around in awe and wonder.

"This is absolutely beautiful," his aunt sighed as the guide told her some small facts of the estate, they however fell dead to Jongin's ears.

His stomach flipped with each step. Disbelief not just at the sights but simply that he was in the home of Sehun. He could not imagine. Sehun as a child running through the grass and tiptoeing carefully through these halls. The next room however, caused a pain to surge through him.

All around him sat sculptures and paintings of the Oh family. A large piano sat in the corner and beside it was a life size replica of who Jongin assumed to be Mistress Oh, Sehun's mother. He recalled the way Sehun describe her to him that night in bed as they held each other close. She was lovely, he thought with a soft sigh as his fingers ghosted over her features with a smile. Just as soft as Sehun described and he longed to hear the hums he told him of.

They moved around the room and gazed at other works of art of miscellaneous family members and even a chuckle erupted from Jongin's chest as he found a photo of a young Chanyeol and his father. Though he could vividly remember the glare he received upon meeting him, he could also see the smile -- one that was directed towards Kyungsoo. Fondness washing over him. However he grew much softer as he looked to the painting next to it. Teenage Chanyeol beside and teenage Sehun. Their lips pursed with faux seriousness. Something Jongin knew the two could not hold for long while they were together. He could not help but to grin as he imagined how much effort it must have took to paint them.

"Come, look at this Jongin," his aunt urged him towards her. Their eyes falling to a bust.

"Why, he can't be too far from your age Jongin. And look how handsome he is," his uncle noted.

"He is not much younger than me," Jongin mumbled, smiling as he recalled the way Sehun called him Sir and covered his lips with his fingers to conceal it. "He is quite handsome, and while this has a splendid likeness, it does not do him justice though."

"Do you know the young lord?" the guide asked, her eyes falling to Jongin.

"We have met a few times." His words were not untrue though they did not show the magnitude of each of their meetings. Even the first night they met, what felt like long ago at Mayor Lee Soo Man's ball, Jongin was certain that even then he had seen some of Sehun's soul. Even though they both wore masks over their hearts.

"Oh Sehun is terribly charming, is he not? Accomplished and kind and very handsome. I feel lucky each time I am in his presence. I hope you have had the same experience as I," she said.

Jongin unwillingly tore his eyes from the faux Sehun and met her gaze. "Now your words do not do him justice. He is far more than those things, however I myself cannot think of any adequate adjectives to use." The smile stuck to his lips. And they moved on.

He turned back once to look at the bust, wishing to desperately to press his lips against it. He wished that it was real.

They trailed along in the Oh estate, meeting cooks and maids and servants that all smiled at Jongin as the help in Sehun's own manor did. It filled a small void he had felt in his chest. It gave him a terrible sense of deja vu that wished had been reality all along.

Every so often, the guide would pull a staff member to the side and introduce them to the viewers. Smiling as she would reach Jongin and say, "He had met the young lord Sehun." To which they would all nod vigorously with beams. Telling him how lucky he was or that they had known him since he was a little boy and far less lordly.

"I cannot imagine him as a child," Jongin had said once, "Boyish, I can see sometimes in his mannerisms but he is far too broad to be a boy." This earned a chuckle from the guide and the servant, nodding in agreement

They moved along towards a wide window, expanding many yards and exposing the deep field behind the large estate. A staircase, more fountains and sculptures could be found. Hedges too in odd shapes that Jongin had never seen before laid out over the expanse. Leaving him with a smile on his cheeks. It was easy for him to see himself spread out against the grass, basking in the sun. Perhaps dogs moving through the hedges. He imagined children running over the land with an ease he had never felt before. This took his breath away but still he stayed in his dreamland.

"This view is beautiful," he noted to his aunt and uncle, though as he turned he realized they were ahead of him. Out of sight completely. He felt panicked for a moment, returning to the hallway and making his way towards the opposite that he came. A door left cracked and thinking that perhaps it held the next step of the tour, he peeked inside.

"I'm glad you rested well, father," a familiar voice spoke softly, "I must confess I sat here for a good amount of time, simply waiting for you to wake."

Jongin gasped, realizing exactly who sat behind that door. And while mind told him to run, to get away fast as possible. His heart and his feet glued him to the floor, pressing his hand against the frame. Just watching.

"Ah, my son, I'm glad you have come. Have you brought me good news? Have raised your spirits since you last wrote to me?"

Sehun let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. "Just a bit. I do not wish to bore you with the small details of my life and what makes me happy and unhappy for it may seem just small to you. All that matters now is that I am here with you and the weather is nice. Perhaps if you're feeling up to it, we may fish later in the evening."

His father smiled fondly, looking to his son. Though something caught his eye just behind Sehun. A small gasp leaving his lips and Sehun turned to follow his gaze.

Jongin's eyes widened, finally finding the strength to walk, no rush, away.

He heard the door swing open and footsteps follow him out. "Jongin?" he called, shock clearly in his shout, "Jongin!"

The Kim stopped, shrinking into himself as he turned around to meet the other's eyes. He took small strides to meet him before offering a smile riddled with shame.

"Hello Sehun," his voice weak and suddenly he felt a finger beneath his chin, bringing up his gaze.

"I did not believe it was you, at first. I could not imagine you here in my home-- not that I'm not pleased to see you here."

Jongin's heart raced a bit faster, remembering back to the ball when Sehun said he could not imagine imagine him then in his home either. He wondered if the same memory flooded Sehun's mind as it did his. Feeling a bit embarrassed, a bit vulnerable, he held his hands out as some sort of small protection. "My aunt and uncle invited me," he blurted out, "They did not say which estate on the coast they wished to visit. And when we arrived the guide had said the house was quiet and empty. Had I known you would be here I would have nev--"

He was interrupted by a finger pressed against his lips. "Shhhhhhh," said Sehun softly as he noticed Jongin's labored breaths and the way his words slurred together.

"I just-- I did not want to intrude." Jongin wrapped his fingers around Sehun's wrist to lower his hand from his lips. He had wondered, what it would feel like when touching Sehun after all this time. Even if the connection was innocent. He wondered if their touch would be dulled since the last time. He remembered the way his skin burned in his embrace-- and how Minseok had said that was a sign of love. And when their skin touched again, Jongin felt it jolt through him. A warm blaze moving through his fingertips as he looked from his hand, to Sehun's eyes.

He could see that the other felt it too, his reply to Jongin came out as a stutter, delayed just a bit. "Y-you could never be considered an intrusion to me Kim Jongin," his words soft and Jongin dropped his wrist. For a brief moment they gazed at each other.

"Sehun?" their heads snapped at the sound of his father's call. "Sehun?"

"Coming father!" his voice raised before turning back to Jongin. "Come with me?" He gestured towards the room.

"O-oh I could never.. I.." He trailed off, gesturing as his himself. His clothes, his name, his demeanor. Everything about him screamed unfit, at least in his mind. But the other shook his head, brows knitting together as he grabbed Jongin by the hand and dragged him towards the room.

His father had heard the footsteps, turning towards the door as he noticed Sehun enter. "Son, who was that?" he asked, eyes widening once he saw Jongin. "Ah, hello. My name is Mr. Oh," he smiled softly, eyes falling to their tangled fingers.

"Kim Jongin," he blurted as he stepped forward to offer his free hand. "I am a friend of your son's." He smiled to the elder, unable to ignore Sehun smiling out of the corner of his eye.

"A very good friend, father. And while his visit is unexpected, it is still greatly appreciated."

Sehun's father's eyes stayed on them fondly. "I have old friends with the surname Kim, are you--"

His son cut him off with a shake of his head. "No, Jongin is not the son of any lords or vast landowners father," this answer earned a small frown on his face though he allowed his son to continue, "I met when when I moved to midtown. He is however, a smalltown socialite for everybody knows of him and his brothers. They are quite social and admired back home."

With a soft shake of Jongin's head, his eyes widened. "You son speaks too highly of me. A socialite stretches it." Velvet laughter falling form his lips.

"Would you care to dine with us tonight Jongin? Sehun's mother arrives later in the evening and we would love to get to know you further." His head turned slightly.

"Ah I cannot," he freed his hand from Sehun's and shook his head sadly, "I am visiting with my aunt and uncle and returning home very soon. But another time, if there is ever an opportunity, I will jump."

Mr. Oh nodded happily. "You must write to Sehun before then and tell him your favorite meal so we can prepare it for you. It would be our pleasure."

"Chicken," he and Sehun answered in unison, laughing together. Tickled at their connected minds before Sehun continued. "We mustn't steal him from his family too much longer father. I will escort him out."

"It was an absolute pleasure, Kim Jongin. Until we meet again," he waved as the two disappeared out of the room.

Sehun then helped him through the maze that was the Oh estate. Bringing him back to the front room that he entered in initially. Stopping him to speak one last time.

They both opened their mouths to talk though Jongin beat him to it. "My brother is getting married very soon," he blurted to which Sehun cocked his head to the side, "In a almost a week. I must return home before then. I plan to leave early tomorrow for I have fittings and preparation to help with. But the wedding.. It is public. I'm sure you visited more balls in my absence so the town cannot be full of strangers. If you can make it."

"My father has grown quite ill," the other replied with a sad sigh. "My mother is returning home to stay with him until what we fear may be the end of his days. I have come back several times to be with him as much as I can be. But if the timing is fair, I would happily see Junmyeon marry. Though you know very well, family first."

His words bit at Jongin's core, though he did not know if that was the intent. Jongin had chose family over Sehun, though he never used those words directly, it covered his motives completely. And now Sehun stood here using the same excuse-- though his was not a poor one like Jongin's had been.

"I understand completely and I will be thinking of him and his recovery often," he sucked in a deep breath, "I will think of you as well. As I have been."

Sehun smiled at his words, though it looked somewhat sad. "Write to me when you are free to dine with us. I would love for you to properly visit. Though I'm sure you saw the ocean while you were here with your relatives, I would love to give you a proper christening."

"I did see it, however, it was only once and the memory is not the most brilliant. Ask Minseok and Luhan about it someday, " he smirked before nodding enthusiastically. "I will write to you. This I promise."

No malice filled Sehun's voice as he lifted Jongin it the carriage. "Keep this promise, love."

Jongin felt his throat close, breathing still difficult as he watched Sehun's frame grow smaller in the distance.


	23. Chapter 23

"Into the carriage Junmyeon," Mrs. Kim urged her son, shoving him away, "Into the carriage with you husband. Leave us. We will fetch people to help with the mess. You must enjoy your wedding night. Let yourself have one night of enjoyment and then tomorrow you can go back to worrying." She chuckled, kissing her son's forehead before helping him in. "Yifan, please take care of our boy."

This earned her a very happy nod as he helped his now husband settle down. Wrapping an arm around his waist and burying his nose into his neck. "And how are you tonight, Mr. Wu?" Yifan smiled against Junmyeon's skin, "Mr. Wu, husband of the handsome and highly ranked militia man."

A laugh pulled at the other's chest. Pressing his lips against Yifan's temple, he sighed happily. There had been so many thoughts buzzing through his head that Junmyeon felt that he may burst due to overjoy. His night had gone smoothly though there were many minor details that did catch his head in whirl. But besides the small things, his day was perfect. His wedding, untouched by any true negativity. A smile reached his face, thinking of the morning as his brothers dressed him and cooed. Sensitive and sentimental in this moment, he felt he could cry.

"Tonight, I am beyond grand. There has never been a night more merry than this one," his voice rang of true happiness.

" _There has never been a night more **merry**_ ," Yifan repeated, sitting up in his seat to scoff before pressing his lips to his husband's, "My love, we must establish before settling into our married life that you are not funny." He kissed him again, hearing the other groan in dismay.

"Because you love me, you must lie," he chimed, pulling away from the kiss. With a soft sigh, he allowed Yifan's head to travel to his shoulder, resting it softly as he looked out the window. "I saw the most endearing thing tonight," Junmyeon's voice was low as he spoke, feeling eyes fall to his face. "You smiled far more than I had ever seen before. Even in private you have never beamed so much. It was incredible. You do not know how beautiful I thought you were when my eyes would fall to you. At the ceremony too, I swear I saw tears fall."

"They did!" Yifan did not protest his emotions, "I was overcome with immense joy. And seeing you... You look just as beautiful as you do everyday."

To this Junmyeon pouted. "You did not think me exceptionally beautiful today? On the day of our wedding?"

Yifan confidently shook his head, his smile aching. "No, no I did not. For you fill the barrier of beauty to the brim. I am unsure if it is able to be beat. Perhaps when I wake up tomorrow with you in my bed as my husband I will feel different. You beauty radiates in different ways everyday. You look beautiful when your brow furrows in frustration, even if it is at me. My breath is stolen from my lungs when you laugh and especially when you laugh at yourself. You're stunning beneath me. And beside me. And bent over. I cannot think of an instance when I am not in utter awe."

Junmyeon felt his chest swell at his husbands words, fingers curling around the other's and squeezing tightly.

"Do you recall when we met?" he asked softly.

"I do," the taller replied.

"I was not certain if I would love you," he confessed, "At least not deeply. I knew I would grow fond over time but I feared our souls would not connect. But our parents insisted and you were dignified and kind to me. I'm sure you felt the same. In moments like these I think back to when we were introduced and I feel like such a fool for I am so in love. Deeply. Passionately. It does not wave or move unless it goes up. My love basket constantly being filled by you and your adoration. And I wonder what I have done do deserve such a man."

"What have you not done?" Yifan's voice boomed, "You have done so much, your heart so big, your will to give so large that I worry I am not a man you deserve. But better. But that is what makes me want to grow. Perhaps someday I will be the man you truly deserve." Large palms pressed against Junmyeon's cheeks, pulling him down into a sweet, sweeping kiss.

"I love you," Junmyeon cooed, breaking their kiss.

Gazing at his new husband for a moment, Yifan smiled affectionately. His eyes unable to focus on one feature though the soft words rang in his ears. "And I will always love you more."


	24. Chapter 24

The ceremony had ended and Sehun watched as couples and guests made their exit. He however, was not concerned about missing the party. He had just come from a long carriage ride and while Kim Wu wedding was important to him on some level, there were more important things for him to worry of. As he strolled into the venue, a familiar pair caught his attention and he strolled over.

"Oh Sehun," a deep voice bellowed, Chanyeol's, "You missed a beautiful wedding."

Next to the tall man with his fingers linked stood Kyungsoo, red dusting over his cheeks. He shook his head in agreement, "It truly was a sight to see. I'm sad you were absent."

Sehun sighed, nodding to his friends and deciding to ignore their closeness, though he did quickly smirk up at Chanyeol. "I am absolutely gutted that I could not be here but my father seems to be growing stronger and his medics believe that there is some hope for a longer winter for him. I wanted to be there to hear it."

The others sighed, smiling at him happily before allowing to pass by and enter.

As he walked on, Sehun searched for a vaguely familiar set eyes belonging to a small woman while trying to avoid another pair. He searched, slinking around corridors and columns until he saw her. His smile growing at the small woman as she plucked flower arrangements from tabled and tucked them underneath her arm.

"Mrs Kim," he called out, her eyes looked over him with some confusion.

"I'm sorry dear, you just missed the grooms, they have just set off for the night. If you would like, I can give them your well wishes." Sehun waved his hands and shook his head.

"That would be wonderful, but that is not why I have come. Where is your husband? For there is something of great importance I would like to discuss with the both of you."

She looked skeptical, setting the flowers back on the table and taking Sehun's hand as she searched for her huband. "Mr. Kim!" she called. Sehun ducked his head to avoid any eyes. As they rounded the corner, they found him settling against a stool, and collecting flowers as he wife had been. "Mr. Kim, this gentleman has something to discuss with us, though I'm not sure why it cannot wait. Please sit down," she ushered Sehun.

Sucking in a deep breath, he looked between the too. His chest grew tight with anxiousness and he did not know where to begin. He supposed he could start from the beginning.

"Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim. My name is Oh Sehun. We have yet to formally meet though I am certain you have heard of me at the very least." He paused for a moment, watching as they exchanged looks, lips falling parting to speak though he filled the silence. "I am very late. Late for your son's wedding. Late to meet you. And late to make my intentions clear. I met your youngest son what seems like lifetimes ago to me at Mayor Lee Soo Man's ball. I was new to the town, not knowing anyone beyond my own party but he had captured my attention. We spoke and almost immediately I had known. I could already feel myself swept away with his charms and wit. And his beauty. I should have come to you immediately then, explaining to you after the ball my feelings and begging you to allow me to court him. For if I had done that, we would not be sat here, long after the fact with two broken hearts in my hands."

He paused to take a deep breath, their eyes stuck on him. "I should have come to you then, but I did not. I was immature. I was rash. And bold. And so many other terrible things. But selfish-- at least for the sake of Jongin. The night of my ball was the night I truly knew I was in love. That I wanted to keep him. And while that night was bliss to me, I'm sure it is quite infamous to you. I have never come forward to apologize for keeping your son into the night. For stealing him. For making him betray your trust and worry you so. But I must do so now, I am sorry. I did however, have every intention of coming straight to your home the following day to ask you what I will ask you now."

Sucking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes. "The month of Jongin's absence caused me great agony. I tried to be strong and brave life without him but my heart had been ripped from my chest and tossed to the wolves. Torn to shreds. I prayed that perhaps he would come to me. I contemplated doing as Luhan and your son Minseok did and begging him to run away with me but that did not sit well. He is your youngest. Your baby. And I can see how delicate he is. About a week ago, he and I met again. Completely by surprise. He and your relatives came to my father's estate by the shore. My father is a Lord and when he passes I am to inherit everything he has. His mansion by the sea, all his lands and wealth. By chance, we connected for I was visiting, knowing not that he would arrive there. And I realized that feelings still buzzed in me. While I did not doubt that his face will still make me weak, I could not be sure that he felt the same. And while I cannot read his mind, I do believe I know his soul. I do believe that he was happy to see me. That I have been the most incomprehensible ass and needed to come back here and beg you for another chance with your son."

Taking Mrs. Kim's hand in his, Sehun looked to her. "If your son will have me, I would love to make him mine."

Mrs. Kim fell weak in Sehun's arms, her eyes glazed as he spoke and worry traced her eyes. "Whatever have I done," she mumbled softly. "I separated two men in love and hurt my son. You as well. I am sorry. If my Jongin will have you, you may make him your own." Her chest thumped.

Sehun's gaze fell to Mr. Kim who just simply nodded in agreement. He pressed his lips to the back of her hand before dropping it quickly to find Jongin.

His eyes manically searched for the other, turning corners and grabbing strangers who he thought could be his beloved before stopping suddenly. Beneath an arbor stood a tall, slim beautiful figure that he knew he could recognize. In his hands, he watched as Jongin knitted together flowers, fashioning a small crown before fitting it on his head. He watched his chest rise and fall. Turning with a soft gasp.

"Sehun?"

Immediately, he rushed to his side beneath the arbor and smiled softly. "Jongin," he cooed, watching the other's lips part to speak. "Do not," he stopped him curling his fingers against his jaw, "Let me speak first. Do not interrupt for what I am going to say is extremely important."

Jongin simply nodded, not single word was spoken.

"I have ached day after day since I met you. The moment I saw you I knew you were unlike any other and the wit you displayed when we spoke only solidified that. I felt a pain in my chest each day until you returned to my arms. I woke up only one morning at peace. And that was when I woke up with you in my arms. A blissful feeling that I have craved ever since. But you left me. And I understand. You loved your family. What they believed was important to you. So I let you go. There have been times when I have regretted not chasing you but I could not. I would not let you disappoint your mother and father again. While you were away I let myself fantasize about you. Believing that perhaps you had grown since we parted. That you did not need me. That you did not want me. That you were okay. And so I should be too. But when I saw you only a week ago, I saw that that was not true. Tell me I am wrong if I did not read your eyes correctly but I swear I did see it. There was pain that coursed through your body. I can see it for it was in mine too. Pain I felt without you. It was after I watched your carriage pull away that I realized I must right all of my wrongs. Starting with the first. I should have begged your father for your hand the night we met. I should have made you mine immediately. Perhaps then you would be mine now."

Sehun took in a deep breath, noticing the way Jongin's eyes glimmered softly.

"I have wasted so much time. Time that could been spent with you. And I am sorry for that. But we have a lifetime before us. And I would be utterly overjoyed if you would give me that time. If you, Kim Jongin, would be mine. Only mine. And forever mine."

He watched as Jongin's lips parted, running his tongue across them in the most tantalizing way. He had almost forgotten how desirable the other could be. And as his chest thumped, Jongin nodded his head softly.

A coy grin covering his cheeks. "I will."


	25. Chapter 25

Jongin could feel his eyes flutter foolishly as he rested his chin against Sehun's chest. A toothy grin meeting the other's soft smile. Bliss overcoming him. In the past month, Jongin never believed he would be back in these arms yet here he was. On the night of his brother's wedding, he lay in Sehun's arms with candles lit around him. A bed sheet hanging loosely over his naked body and his gaze cast down at the other.

"What are you thinking?" Sehun asked, quirking his brow.

"I did not believe I would see the manor again. I did not think I would lay in your bed or gaze into your eyes. I thought you had been lost forever. And I felt myself get lost too. But I have never been so wrong."

Sehun hummed softly, gripping the back of Jongin's neck and bringing his head to his lips with a smile. Each time their lips pressed together, their beams did not fade.

Jongin propped himself up on his elbows, gazing down at Sehun's naked body. "But in this exact moment, I have something else on my mind." His finger ran up the other's torso.

"Oh? And do tell me what that is my love, you know I long to hear everything that occurs in your mind."

Leaning down, the he pressed an open mouthed kiss against Sehun's taut chest. Smiling as he lifted his head. Their gaze gooey. "I'm thinking of how I am to marry the most beautiful in this part of the country. By the sea too." He smiled bright. "I cannot speak for the other side for I have not been there. For all I know I am missing out and gods walk among humans."

"Kim Jongin you--" Sehun's words trailed off has he gripped the other's waist and flipped him to his back so he now settled on top of him. "You are loathsome, you know that?"

Jongin's lips pushed out in a plush pout as he looked up at Sehun with sad eyes. "Then tell me you loathe me, Oh Sehun. I dare you." His eyes bore into him, challenging the other.

"I loathe you," Sehun said confidently, dipping down to kiss his pout away. Lifting his hands, he pressed his lips against every knuckle. "I loathe you," he repeated once more before kissing his way up Jongin's arms. "I loathe you," he mumbled into his skin before sinking his teeth into Jongin's shoulder. "I loathe you," his lips ghosted over the other's torso, stopping just at his pelvis, pressing a kiss to his hip before whispering. "I love you."

His words excited Jongin and he could feel Sehun's arousal as he pulled him back up so their faces sat parallel. It matched his own.

With a soft frown, he clung to Sehun, their hips bumping with sweet but accidental friction and a whimper left his mouth before growing serious. "I do love you Oh Sehun," he pressed his lips against his lovers, "More than anyone, I believe." He heard as Sehun sighed happily at his words. Fingers pinching his waist.

In this night they were able to be the people they had wanted to be since the moment they met. They spoke in full sentences that lacked riddles. Their voices as loud as they wanted. Jongin did not kiss Sehun and feel as if it was a secret. He kissed him with confidence. Knowing that the man against his lips would soon be his husband.

He smirked as Sehun pushed against Jongin and held him tightly. "I cannot believe you are mine," he confessed.

This caused Jongin's brows to knit together, frustration falling over him. "I do not understand how you can say such a thing. You are Lord Oh Sehun. Master of the pen and with wealth and land spreading over miles. You are handsome and you wit is unmatched. You do not lack charm and your mystery only adds to your appeal. How can you not believe that I am yours. I would be daft to decline you. Burning boiling chemistry or not."

Sehun simply just shrugged and peppered his love with kisses.

As Jongin came up for air, he mused a similar question.

"There are times when I've wondered how you are mine when I am just Jongin. Simple, ordinary Kim Jongin."

Sehun's body grew rigid, pulling back slightly as he looked over the other. Eyes holding an expression comparable to anger.

"Just Jongin. Simple? Such a phrase should never be uttered to describe you. You are beyond anyone else and I will never believe otherwise."

The Kim smiled at his words though he was not finished.

"I have met many ordinary people. Kind people, evil people. Ordinary fits them all. They could not tempt me if they tried. And if they did put in any effort, they were simply were not captivating. You however glow. That was what Kyungsoo said when I first learned of you. He said there was something that radiated around you, you glowed. I learned that it was not just your eyes or your skin. It is you yourself Jongin. You are utterly fascinating. Endlessly so."

Jongin curled his fingers against Sehun's jaw, digging into his skin as he kissed him senseless. Kissed him breathless.

"How can such a being exist?" he asked the lord. "How are you real. And laying beside me. Are you a god? A demigod? I fear that I will awake one morning and you will leave me to ascend with the other gods. I fear that I will lose you to another golden figure for you are not real. You are brilliant my love. And I eat up every word that escapes you with utter eloquence. Because of you, I have started to believe in soulmates. I may not be your utter equal but you are undoubtedly my other half. My better half."

"Speak of yourself in such a way again Kim Jongin and I promise you will be punished," Sehun licked his lips with a salacious smile. His eyes glazed over. "You are my equal, we belong together and I am fully convinced that we are the only two people to walk this earth that were made for each other. Do you want to know why, my love?"

Jongin bit, smiling softly as the other spoke. "Tell me why."

**_"Because we are not ordinary."_ **


	26. Closing Notes

I cannot believe that I have finally finished this story. I started it on a whim and now it is completed far before I anticipated. It went to places I did not expect and there were times while writing, I felt my own heart ache. Thank you to everyone who left me comments and love, I will be forever grateful to you for you really motivated me to continue on. Regardless of what ship you loved and awaited most, your feedback was always on my mind and I hope I left you all feeling pretty satisfied with the results.

With that being said, I do love every single charater, ship, and dynamic that appeared in this story and loved writing every chapter (some flowed from my fingers easier than others but still, I love them all nonetheless). And if you havent had your fill, I do not need to stop >:) So feel free to comment with any CONNECTION (friendship,romantic, or the brothers) you'd love to see more from and if there are scenarios you'd like to see, I would love to get some recommendations. Some of you however may be begging me to quit writing.

Closing this is truly bittersweet but this is not the last you will see of me. All of my favorite ships lack representation so I will be back with more.

Again, thank you all for the love. I will not be able to thank you enough!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, not all the chapters will be this short. I'm just establishing the plot with a bit of a background. From now on they will be longer xx


End file.
